Following Your Fate
by Brighteyez324
Summary: She was the 5-year-old half demon girl, from a small village, until the tribe of the west destroyed the village, her family, and took her away. She despises them, even the prince, who wants her more than anything. KagXInu again
1. Captured

Summary: She was the 5-year-old half demon girl, from a small village, until the tribe of the west destroyed the village, her family, and took her away. She despises them all, even the prince, who wants her more than anything.

Chapter 1: Captured

"_A half demon prince…" Says an old fortune teller, by the name of Kaede; as she scatters beads across the floor she sits upon. "I see…so handsome…even in youth…He shall grow up to be handsome and strong…A fine prince he will become…"_

_The Lord of the land…Inutashio…looked please along with his wife Izayoi. The half demon she was referring to was the royals' five year old son._

_Inuyasha_

_They knew he was destined to rule, but for clarification they asked Kaede to tell them his future as they did with the oldest prince, Sesshomaru (who is 17)._

"_What's this?" The Kaede gasped, worrying the royals. "Something stands in his way." She closed her eyes. "Nay…someone…There's power…oh so great power, with rebellion in the heart. With such power I'm afraid ye prince …" Her eyes widened. "Ye prince will surely fall."_

"_Who?" Inutashio asked, demanding he know at once. "Who dares stand in my son's way?" The old fortune teller moved the beads around a little._

"_I see…a woman…a miko…she is with child…almost ready to deliver. The child she carries has the blood of a demon."_

"_You mean…" Queen Izayoi started._

"_Aye, mi' lady; the child is a half demon. And by the time it turns 16, it's powers will be full. That is when the prince will fall."_

"_Where is this pregnant woman, seeker? I will stab the child while still in the womb."_

"_Dearest." Izayoi gasped. Surely there was another way to do this._

"_I see a village…a small village…wait…" She shut her eyes tighter before slowly opening them. "I don't have a clear visual of where the village is my lord…apparently the fate is sealed on your son…you must follow it." Inutashio looked at the ground. He couldn't bare his son to lose everything, and bye a weakling peasant. His eyes grew dark._

"_No."_

"_Sir?" Kaede asked._

"_I will find this village and slaughter the child."_

"_Dearest…"_

"_Nay sir, there must be a better way."_

"_No! I'm king…and a father…I will protect my son at all cost…" Before Kaede could utter another word, Inutashio was already out the door._

_**Miles away…**_

_A woman, named Midoriko, was in a small hut, struggling to give birth. Her screams could be heard across the land from the pain she was experiencing._

"_Push mi' lady." An old woman said, helping with the delivery. Another woman was at Midoriko side, holding her hand._

"_Almost there, mi' lady." As last, they heard the screams of the baby. The old woman wrapped the baby in a blanket and took it to a small tub to clean it. It wasn't long before the baby was clean and in the arms of its mother._

"_It's a girl." Midoriko said with tears of joy. She couldn't help but smile at her beautiful baby girl. She couldn't help but notice the small little dog ears on top of the baby's head. This brought a smile to her face. __**There's a little bit of your father in you after all…**__ She thought._

"_What shall we call her?" The old woman asked._

"_Her name will be…Kagome."_

_**Kagome…**_

* * *

_~5 Years Later~_

The sun was setting, on a late spring day. Kagome, who was now 5, was playing outside of the hut she lived at with her mother. Her hair was short, her eyes were big and brown, and the two dog ears were now a black color. Even though she is a half demon, her village didn't mind, because she was so sweet, and her mother was well respected.

"Kagome, dear." Her mother called out. "Time to come in."

"Okay, mommy." Kagome said, picking up a flower along the way. She walked inside the hut, and went to her mother.

"Why did I have to come inside so early mommy?" She asked, putting the flower in her hair. Her mom was still looking out the window.

"I just think you should come inside, that's all dear. My little angel should eat something anyway." Kagome giggled as her mom lifted her up, and sat her down on a table. Actually, something was worrying Midoriko.

Deep in the forest, across the village, was the group of the west. It was full of demons, and some humans that were really strong. The leader of this pack was king of the west, Inutashio. He rode on his horse, with 50 other men riding behind him with swords.

Midoriko looked outside the window again, and saw them approach. She knew someone was coming, but she didn't know what it was about, and/or how serious it was.

"Mommy." Kagome said. "What's wrong?"

"Stay inside, okay dear." She patted Kagome on the head, and walked outside, where Inutashio was. With no fear at all, she approached him, as other villagers followed her, or came out of their huts.

"You." Inutashio said, pointing to Midoriko. "Do you lead this village?" She looked around briefly and said. "Yes I do, lord. What is it you want here?" Inutashio smirked at her.

"Since you lead this village you shall take the full blame." He said, pointing his sword at her. The villagers started talking in confusion. The commotion furthered Kagome's curiosity, so she made her way outside.

"My good lord." An old man said, coming behind her. "Lady Midoriko has done nothing wrong. If so, I shall take full blame."

"Courageous old man, but not needed. The fault is hers and the village shall pay, unless she surrenders." All of the swords men drew their swords, the villagers panicked.

"Lord, forgive me, but what is it I did wrong?"

"You broke two laws; that is what I have been told. If you surrender now, then I shall leave the village and you will have nothing to fear."

"Okay, what are the laws that were broken?"

"The first one would be no taxes, goods, or needs have been sent to me for allowing you to stay in my lands."

"Forgive me lord, for we did not know of this new law." Midoriko didn't want to pay some stupid king her taxes, but in sake of the village, she would.

"That's no excuse, but shall be forgiven. Another would be I heard you've been keeping a half demon here, is that correct?" Her eyes widened. She didn't know at this very moment, Kagome was listening in the crowd. "You, care for this half demon, do you not?"

"She's my daughter, therefore belongs to me. What is it you want with my daughter? Do you hate half demons?" He frowned.

"Don't be ridiculous. I have a half demon child myself. He is prince, and shall one day rule the lands of the east, as my eldest shall rule the lands of the west. There is another reason why your daughter is a threat. Five years ago, a fortune teller told me that a half demon miko child shall be born, and the child shall grow older, and powerful. Not to mention, very rebellious. I feared that it should over power my youngest, and take over. I have made a law that any half demon shall be brought to me for evaluation. As a result, I'm ceasing the child. If it's the wrong child, I'll send it back; however if it's the right child it will be killed immediately. Hand it over."

To hear something like this happen to her daughter, Midoriko lost it.

"How dare you!" She drew out her sword and pointed it at Inutashio. "Turn back now, and I won't cut you open."

"Insolent wench." He smacked the sword with his claws, making it fly and land three feet away from her. "You dare fight me, knowing your situation." Midoriko stood up proud, and tall. Kagome couldn't help but watch the fight over her. _What did I do? Did I get mommy in trouble?_ She thought.

"She's just a baby, don't do this to me. To us, we all love her." Some of the villagers started to agree with her wishes. Inutashio didn't like it.

"Are you that selfish that you won't give up one little half demon to save your own worthless flesh?"

"I will never give my daughter up." She yelled, spitting in his face. He was angry, more than angry.

"Burn the city to the ground!" With that, the soldiers charged, killing all the humans that were in sight. Kagome had never seen anything like this in her entire life. Even sadder, it was all about her.

"Kagome!" She turned, and saw her mother, her hair being pulled by Inutashio.

"Mommy?"

"Leave, hur-" She did not finish, for her neck was snapped. She looked at Kagome one last time before falling to her death.

"Mommy!" Kagome called out, making Inutashio's head turn to her. The first thing that he saw was her ears, making him smirk.

"It's the half demon. Capture her and put her in the cage." Kagome's little legs could only go so far, before she got caught by one of the demons.

"Let me go, I want my mommy!" Kagome struggled as best she could, but it was all in vain.

"Take her to the castle!" Kagome watched from the cage, as her village went up in smoke and flames.

"MOMMY!" She called one last time, but got no answer. She fell to her knees and began to cry. After this day, Kagome would never be the same little girl again.

.

.

~~~~~My CoMmEnTs~~~~~

_07-06-2012_

*sad ain't it? I changed it up a bit…like it? Review please…later on if you already did lol…

PS…I know I'm taking FOREVER for my other stories…forgive me

And thanks guys for sticking around…even though I don't deserve it…

:(


	2. My Savior

_Recall: "Mommy?"_

_"Leave, hur-" She did not finish, for her neck was snapped. She looked at Kagome one last time before falling to her death._

_"Mommy!" Kagome called out, making Inutashio's head turn to her. The first thing that he saw was her ears, making him smirk._

_"It's the half demon. Capture her and put her in the cage." Kagome's little legs could only go so far, before she got caught by one of the demons._

_"Let me go, I want my mommy!" Kagome struggled as best she could, but it was all in vain._

_"Take her to the castle!" Kagome watched from the cage, as her village went up in smoke and flames._

_"MOMMY!" She called one last time, but got no answer. She fell to her knees and began to cry. After this day, Kagome would never be the same little girl again._

Chapter 2: The Savior

It's been two days since Kagome's village was destroyed. The men barely gave her any food and she was constantly told to shut up whenever she started crying. Finally they approached their destination; a castle Kagome never seen. It was huge, the roads were made of stone; there was a moat in front of it, as well as a gate. Looking at the defenses, Kagome knew she wasn't leaving any time soon. She really didn't care about what her new life was going to be like, all she could think about was that it was all her fault her mother and the villagers died. _If I wasn't a half demon, I might still have mommy_. She thought, as her tears returned.

The carriage soon came to a stop, and a big demon came out of nowhere and opened the cage.

"Let's go half breed." Kagome's eyes widened. She heard that word before and didn't like it. Before she could respond, the demon grabbed her by the hair and yanked her out, pushing her in front of Inutashio. Kagome slowly looked up at his form. He was tall, with long silver hair, and tattoo markings on his face. She couldn't help but shake in fear.

"KAEDE!" He yelled, making Kagome more frightened. Suddenly, an old woman, who looked about 60, ran in front of him and bowed.

"Aye me lord." She said, with respect.

"Here's the new half demon." He said kicking Kagome to her. "First things first. Those clothes are no good. Dispose of them and replace them with rags. Then evaluate her and tell me if she's the half demon. After that, put her to work and report to me." Kaede looked confused.

"If the girl isn't the half demon, shouldn't she be sent home?" She asked.

"She has no home." Kagome looked down, the stinging pain returning to her chest.

"I see. Come along child." Kaede said, holding her hand and leading her into the castle.

They soon reached a strange room. It wasn't small, but it wasn't huge either. There was a bed and dresser on one side, and spell books and potions on the other._ This reminds me of mommy's room. _Kagome thought.

"What's ye name child?" Kaede asked.

"Kagome." She responded softly. Kaede smiled.

"Ye don't have to fear me, child." She placed Kagome on the bed. "My name is Kaede." She smiled.

"I like your name, Ms. Kaede." Kagome said. She petted her ears.

"What a sweet child ye are." Kaede went to the dresser and pulled out a little girl dress. "Do you know why you're here, Kagome?" She asked. Kagome looked sad.

"Cause I'm a bad half breed." She looked stunned.

"Nay child, ye mustn't say that."

"But, Mr. Meanie Demon Man killed mommy. I must have done something bad." Kaede looked upset for a moment. She didn't think Inutashio would go this far to destroy a village. _I can't believe it's come to this…_ She thought.

"I'm sorry child." She said, changing Kagome into the dress. If only Kagome knew how really sorry she was."Was ye mother a miko?"

"Yes. Mommy was very strong. Mommy said I'm strong too."

"How strong?"

"Mommy said daddy was strong. She said I have both of their powers in me."

"Ye father was a dog demon?"

"Yes. I never seen him. Mommy said he died protecting her." She frowned. "Because I'm a half breed."

"Nay child. I'm sure ye father would be proud to have ye for a daughter." Kagome smiled.

"Thank you Ms. Kaede. You're a very nice lady. I like you." Kaede felt like crying.

"I like ye too child." Kagome hugged her. Kaede seemed a bit broken hearted. Kagome was the half demon that they were looking for. She could feel her powerful aura before she laid eyes on her. Not only that but the girl already stated her mother was a miko and her father was a demon. She was the same age she predicted and had the same vibe. There was no getting around it, Kagome WAS the half demon. But, she didn't want Kagome to die. _I've already caused this child enough; I'm not going to let her die._ Suddenly, Kaede smiled, thinking of an idea.

* * *

In the garden, was a very beautiful woman with long black hair, and a face that resembled a China Doll.

Izayoi

Unfortunately, she was extremely tedious. Ever since Kaede told her son's fate, her husband was always out trying to find the poor half demon. It was becoming very annoying. Her stepson Sesshomaru, who was 22, didn't really like her, and ways trying anyway possible to become stronger than his father. And then her son Inuyasha, who was 10, would try to fight Sesshomaru any chance he got. So she was in the garden, like always, admiring the flowers or reading a book. _This is a waste of time… _She asked herself. She then saw Kaede come outside, with a little half demon she had never seen before.

"Now Kagome, I want ye to take this tea and cookies and give it to that lady over there. Can ye do that?"

"Yes Ms. Kaede." She said, taking the tray from her, and walking towards Izayoi. Secretly, this was Kaede's plan. Since she didn't want Kagome to die, she thought Izayoi would feel the same way. They both agree on a peaceful way to stop the fate from coming true; meeting Kagome would just encourage Izayoi to stop her husband.

Izayoi thought Kagome was the cutest little thing. She was so tiny, and she was bringing her afternoon tea. She couldn't help but think that Kagome was the half demon that her husband was looking for. She hoped the poor little girl wasn't though.

"Hello Ms. Lady. Ms. Kaede told me to bring this to you." Kagome said, holding the tray out.

"She did, did she?" Izayoi said, like she was surprised.

"Yes, I didn't spill any." Kagome said proudly, as Izayoi took the tray and placed in on the bench.

"What a big girl you are. Would you like to join me?" Kagome smiled.

"Yes please Ms. Lady."

"My name's Izayoi. What's your name dear?"

"My name's Kagome." Izayoi took the plate of cookies and placed them in front of Kagome.

"Have as many as you'd like sweetie." Kagome smiled and took one. "So tell me, why are you here Kagome." Kagome sadly snuggled up against Izayoi as she told her the story. _How could Inutashio do such a thing? _She asked herself. She wrapped her arms around Kagome, and held her close.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome."

"It's okay Ms. Izayoi." Just like that, Izayoi grew fond of the little half demon.

Meanwhile…

"So she's the half demon." Inutashio said, practically running outside with Kaede running after him.

"Ay me lord." She said softly, anxious to see how things would turn out.

"Excellent, it's about time." They finally made it to the garden, where Izayoi was playing with Kagome's ears. "IZAYOI!" Inutashio yelled, walking towards the two. Kagome got scared and ran behind Izayoi's dress.

"What is it dearest?" She asked. Inutashio sighed.

"You look lovely."

"Thank you dearest. Is there anything wrong?"

"Yes." He glared at Kagome. "That girl is the one."

"The one what?"

"The half demon we've been looking for." He was about to snatch Kagome, but Izayoi beat him to it and held her in her arms.

"You're not thinking of killing Kagome?"

"Who?"

"That is her name. Kagome and I have been talking. And she tells me that you destroyed her village and killed her mother." Inutashio growled at her for telling his wife, making her shiver. "Don't you dare scare her like that."

"Izayoi she's very dangerous and is a threat to your son."

"Does she really look dangerous?" She held Kagome out. "She looks scared and sad."

"Well what do you suggest?" Izayoi looked at Kagome.

"I think I'm going to keep her."

"WHAT! What the hell for?"

"Oh please. You and our sons are always busy. My servants act like they are ordered to say something instead of having a mind of their own. Kagome keeps me entertained, and I've grown to like her a lot. She can become my servant and keep me company. Either way, I'm not going to let anyone kill her, and that includes you dearest." Inutashio growled.

"Fine. I have no time for this. She'll be one of your personal servants. But, if she does one thing wrong, anything, I'll kill her where she stands." With that, he walked away with Kaede, who was overjoyed that Kagome was going to still be around. Izayoi snorted, and looked at Kagome, who was holding onto her for her life.

"Kagome dear, it's okay." Kagome looked at her with her big brown eyes. Izayoi couldn't help, but smile.

"Thank you very much Ms. Izayoi. You're a very nice lady, like Ms. Kaede."

"No one's going to hurt you so long as I'm here." Kagome smiled back. What they didn't know was there was a little boy with silver dog ears watching her talk with his mother. _Who is she?_


	3. Ten Years Later

_Recall: "I think I'm going to keep her."_

_"WHAT! What the hell for?"_

_"Oh please. You and our sons are always busy. My servants act like they are ordered to say something instead of having a mind of their own. Kagome keeps me entertained, and I've grown to like her a lot. She can become my servant and keep me company. Either way, I'm not going to let anyone kill her, and that includes you dearest." Inutashio growled._

_"Fine. I have no time for this. She'll be one of your personal servants. But, if she does one thing wrong, anything, I'll kill her where she stands." With that, he walked away with Kaede, who was overjoyed that Kagome was going to still be around. Izayoi snorted, and looked at Kagome, who was holding onto her for her life._

_"Kagome dear, it's okay." Kagome looked at her with her big brown eyes. Izayoi couldn't help, but smile._

_"Thank you very much Ms. Izayoi. You're a very nice lady, like Ms. Kaede."_

_"No one's going to hurt you so long as I'm here." Kagome smiled back. What they didn't know was there was a little boy with silver dog ears watching her talk with his mother. __**Who is she?**_

Chapter 3: Ten Years Later…

"Where the hell is that GIRL?" Inutashio said in a not so pleasant voice. It was morning, and all the servants were doing their jobs around the palace…well all except one. Yuri was making the bed, Ayumi was to freshen up Izayoi, Sango was to freshen up Inutashio, Kagome…was nowhere to be found.

"Must you yell dearest?" Izayoi said as Ayumi was preparing her make up. "I'm sure she is doing something very important. She wouldn't dare disobey you on purpose. After all…she knows how temperamental you can be." He glared at his wife as she picked out which fan she was going to use for the morning. Obviously he was not in the mood to be toyed.

"Indeed, I have no time for this." He said walking out. Izayoi sighed.

"You never do, dearest." He looked her way again, as if daring her to say something else. She just batted her eyes while fanning herself.

"Tease all you want love, but if that wench isn't here by breakfast, her punishment will be far worse than last night's." With that he slammed the door. Izayoi looked at the grandfather clock; a present from the Europeans. Breakfast was usually around 8 o'clock. That was in 15 minutes. Izayoi panicked.

"Sango dear." She called.

"Say no more Your Highness, I'm on my way."

"Thank you dear, but hurry." Sango nodded and rushed out the room.

"Kagome…must we go through this every morning?" She asked herself.

* * *

Meanwhile…a 15-year-old beautiful Kagome was sleeping peacefully, surrounded by wild flowers. As the sun's rays hit her closed eyes, she stirred for a bit. Soon her eyes opened, her brown orbs glistened and her little black ears popped up. She yawned and stretched for a while the looked up at the sky.

"Morning already?" Kagome asked herself and she got on her feet. She rubbed the last bit of crust in her eye, and then, reality hit her. "Wait a minute… it's morning." With that, she raced her way to the palace. "Damn it, I hope it's not passed 8 o'clock, or that old bastard is gonna let me have it." Fortunately with her demon speed she was able to reach the palace faster than a human. And speaking of humans, Sango was racing towards her calling her name.

"Kagome not again." Sango said in frustration.

"Good morning Sango." Kagome said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Why didn't you wake up sooner?"

"Couldn't help it." She walked past her and went into the palace through the back door and into the kitchen.

"Kagome this is like, what, the fourth time this week you've been careless and slept in late." She complained as Kagome put on her scarf and apron on.

"I'm real sorry Sango." She crossed her arms.

"You know if you keep doing this, His Highness is just going to beat you again." Kagome scuffed.

"Yeah, and that's all his tight ass can do."

"Kagome…" Sango said in a warning voice.

"I know, I know. Look I'm here aren't I, let's just hurry with breakfast and hopefully I don't have to see him or his little bastard sons until dinner." As soon as Sango was about to comment, the grandfather clock rang, meaning it was time for breakfast, and they were already late.

Both girls ran as quickly as they could to the dining hall were other maids were gathered so the royals could dine. As soon as they stood in their stations, Inutashio burst through the door, as if he was God himself, and as such, he should have the same respect. Izayoi soon followed him, fanning herself. She was glad to see Kagome in her spot and not late.

"Good morning Your Highness, Your Grace." Everyone said on cue. They both nodded, meaning they were ready to be served. Two butlers pulled out chairs. Inutashio sat down at the top, and Izayoi sat next to him. As soon as they were seated, various chefs came in and presented them with different types of food. The king and queen were served, and the chefs went to the back in the room with the dishes still in their hands just in case they wanted more. As the royals began eating Inutashio noticed something.

"Where are my sons?" Everyone started looking around, waiting for someone to answer. "Well…" He was starting to get impatient.

"My Lord." A young girl said quietly.

"Ah, Rin. I suppose you know were the eldest is?" He asked since she is the one who was to follow him daily.

"Yes sir. He told me to bring his food to the library earlier. He's eating his meal there." He nodded.

"And my other son is…" No one answered.

"Dearest." Izayoi said. "You know perfectly well your youngest is still probably sleeping. He's always late."

"Indeed. Well someone must fetch him." He scanned the room until his eyes landed on a certain girl, and then he smirked. "You." Inutashio said looking at Kagome. Her eyes widened.

"Me?"

"Yes you. Wake up my son at once and bring him down."

"What for?" She questioned. His eyes flashed at her disobedience.

"Are you, or are you not his personal servant."

"No thanks to you." She mumbled. Sango shook her head.

"Do it now or I'll fuck you up." Kagome was going to argue but Izayoi was giving a 'please don't' look. She sighed then grinned in an angry way.

"Fine." She said gritting her teeth. "I'll get your son." With that being said, she stormed out the room, slamming the door on her way out.

"Dearest." Izayoi whispered. "You know perfectly well Kagome doesn't like Inuyasha." He chuckled while drinking his wine.

"Exactly my point, love."

"Then why would you do that?"

"Entertainment." She shook her head.

"You're impossible."

* * *

Once Kagome reached Inuyasha's room she paused. She hated waking him up. It was filled with touching and groping and the whole thing was annoying…actually she hated him all together. When they first met, he seemed okay, but boy was she wrong.

_Flashback_

_"Who is she?" A ten-year-old half demon asked himself. "That's a peasant, she must be. She's dirty enough. And what is mom doing with this dirty peasant?" Inuyasha wanted answers so he went up to his mother and this…peasant to get them._

_"Mother." He called out. Izayoi looked at him and smiled._

_"Why hello Inuyasha dear."_

_"Who's this?" He asked getting straight to the point._

_"Oh, this is Kagome, she's going to be staying with us." She said as she started to play with her ears again. The statement angered Inuyasha. He didn't want some dirty peasant staying in his palace. He was a prince after all._

_"Mi' Lady," One of her servants called._

_"Oh dear. Excuse me Kagome, I'll be right back." She said putting her down and leaving her alone with Inuyasha._

_"H-Hello Inuyasha." He felt insulted._

_"That's Prince Inuyasha to you, you stupid wench." Kagome tilted her head. _

_"What's a wench?"_

_"You." She pouted._

_"But, what does it mean?"_

_"Quiet wench." He said slapping her. It took Kagome off guard, and she started to weep. "Suck it up wench. I can do a lot worse."_

_"B-But why would you?"_

_"Because, father says weaklings like you deserve it. Know you're place peasant or I want hold back next time." With that he walked away, but that wasn't the only time he hit her._

_End of Flashback_

Every time Kagome thought about that day, she wanted to punch something. But, she always manages to push it aside and move on. But there relationship went from bad to worse. Any time he saw her he would try to hit her, or pull her hair. Once or twice she would hit him back, and then she would get a good lashing. She sighed.

"So much for not seeing him until dinner..." She said to herself as she opened the door. The room was slightly dark, but she could see a figure on the bed. She walked to the window and opened the curtains, allowing the light to enter the room. Inuyasha groaned and rolled over trying to avoid it. Kagome sighed and walked over to him.

"My Lord." She said, grinding her teeth as she said it. "It's time to wake up." She went to shake him, when a hand grabbed hers and pulled her into the bed. She looked up and a pair of golden eyes was staring at her while her wrists were pinned down to the bed. He smirked at the shocked expression on her face.

"If only I could wake up to this every morning." Inuyasha said, leaning down and inhaling her scent. Kagome growled at him.

"Get off me." He stopped and looked at her again.

"And do you know what I was wondering before you came up?" He asked kissing her neck.

"I don't care."

"I was wondering if my old man would bring you up if I was late for breakfast."

"He tells me anyways."

"And I'm so thankful he did." His teeth grazed over her neck slightly. Before he could continue, he was pushed off and landed across the room. Kagome got off the bed and started wiping his kisses off her neck.

"Your father told me to wake up for breakfast, not to have sex with you." Kagome walked towards the door, when out of nowhere, she was pinned against the wall.

"And if my father DID order you to have sex with me?" He asked, feeling her curves, but she pushed his hands away.

"I'd be half way to China by now." She tried to walk back out again but he still had her pinned down.

"It's only a matter of time until I have you in my bed." He stated.

"Keep dreaming ass hole." Kagome said, pushing herself away from him and out the door. _God, I hate him… I fucking hate him…_ She said in her mind over and over. One would thing she would be use to his actions by now. Ever since he lost his virginity, he always wondered what a taste of Kagome would be like. _Like that's ever going to happen. I mean what could possibly be next?_ Instead of going back into the dining hall like she was expected to, she went straight outside. _I don't give a damn; I'm not seeing their faces until the end of the day_. She wiped off her neck one more time.

"Yuck." She said before walking to the lake.


	4. Reality Bites

_Recall: She tried to walk back out again but he still had her pinned down._

_"It's only a matter of time until I have you in my bed." He stated._

_"Keep dreaming ass hole." Kagome said, pushing herself away from him and out the door. God, I hate him… I fucking hate him… She said in her mind over and over. One would thing she would be use to his actions by now. Ever since he lost his virginity, he always wondered what a taste of Kagome would be like. Like that's ever going to happen. I mean what could possibly be next? Instead of going back into the dining hall like she was expected to, she went straight outside. I don't give a damn; I'm not seeing their faces until the end of the day. She wiped off her neck one more time._

_"Yuck." She said before walking to the lake._

Chapter 4: Reality Bites

By the time Inuyasha came down stairs, the king and queen were almost finished with they're breakfast. He wasn't hungry for food anyway, but seeing Kagome made him hungry for her. _And damn did she look so delicious._ He thought to himself with a smirk as he sat down at the table. Inutashio questioned his happy mood.

"You're in a good mood Inuyasha." Inuyasha heard his mother say. He nodded, not really paying attention. Instead, what he was doing was looking for Kagome. _Damn it…what's the point of staying if she's not even here. _He thought to himself, as he started to walk away.

"Just a minute son..." Inutashio said causing Inuyasha to stop. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere in particular." _Hopefully to find Kagome._

"Good then you have no problem sitting down so we can discuss our meeting today with Lady Kikyo." Inuyasha groaned. He completely forgot about the stupid visit. _Why the hell is dad trying so hard to hook me up with Lady Kikyo?_ He asked himself.

Lady Kikyo was a miko and a princess from the Northern Tribe. Inuyasha never saw her before but has heard about her and what she looks like. People have told him she is a tall pale woman with cold beautiful eyes that can make u shiver and a lovely body. Everyone seemed to think of her as some kind of goddess, but Inuyasha could care less. _I already have a play thing._ He thought with a smirk.

"Is it that time already?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically. "I completely forgot. Maybe we can reschedule." Inutashio glared at him, obviously not amused.

"You are to look presentable and be respectful to her at all times." Inuyasha groaned. "Oh, and try not to stare at Kagome the whole time." Inuyasha looked shocked as well as Izayoi.

"Dearest…" Izayoi started.

"What are you trying to say father?" He asked.

"This whole…infatuation you have with Kagome is…amusing, but at times I feel the worse when I notice the looks you give her."

"Father, I can assure you, what I feel for that wench is pure lust and lust only." Inutashio didn't believe it but never the less, shrugged anyway. Izayoi on the other hand, didn't like how Inuyasha was talking about Kagome in such manner.

"How can you behave like this Inuyasha?" She asked "And to such a sweet heart like Kagome." Inuyasha snorted.

"Some 'sweet heart'. She doesn't even know how to respect her superiors let alone control that mouth of hers."

"That's because you have always treated her like she is beneath you."

"She is beneath me!" He yelled out. _At least she will be soon enough._

"Inuyasha." He heard his father. "Don't speak to your mother in such a tone." Inuyasha sighed.

"Forgive me." Inutashio then he looked at Izayoi.

"And that little ungrateful wench is anything but sweet. She should be thanking me that I've spared her life so many times, yet she's so rebellious. Just like Kaede said she would be." Izayoi looked away.

"She's not 16 yet. You still don't fully understand what the fortune means."

"But love, do you really want to take that chance. This whole kingdom may fall into the depths of hell over this little bitch. Are you prepared to risk that chance?" Izayoi sighed. She loved Kagome to death, almost as if she was her own child. She just couldn't even imagine the thought of losing her. In all the years of knowing Kagome, she hasn't done anything wrong to anyone.

"Yes." Inutashio growled.

"So be it." He got up from his chair walking towards Inuyasha. "Get ready for the arrival of Lady Kikyo. She shall be arriving at noon." Inuyasha bowed politely then exited the room.

* * *

Kagome was walking along the banks of a small lake near the castle. She usually comes here to clear some thoughts, cry, scream, etc. This is her place of peace. It's because everyone else is too busy to notice this place. Her feet sunk in the sand as cold water rushed to her feet. She loved the feeling, as a nice gust of wind blew. She then looked towards the sky.

"Mom," She whispered. "Do you have any idea what it's like living here?" Tears started to form. "I have no life, no freedom. The only people who love me are Ms. Izayoi, Ms. Kaede and Sango. I could die any day." She looked down towards her feet. The water was up to her ankles. "What will happen to me when I turn 16? I only have two more seasons then…it's over." She wrapped her arms around herself. "What am I going to do mommy?" She looked back up to the sky, wiping off the single tear that fell down her cheek. "I must leave now mom. Hopefully I'll be back later on tonight. Keep me safe." She blew a kiss towards the clouds then started walking back to the palace.

When Kagome arrived back at the castle, she saw Izayoi reading a book to a small kid with orange hair.

"Mommy Kagome is back!" The little boy, yelled with joy, racing towards Kagome. She picked him up and spun him around.

"Hello Shippo, how are you?" Kagome asked giving him a big kiss. Shippo was Izayoi's adopted fox demon. His parents were friends of the Tashio clan, and were killed by an uprising of demons. Being all alone with no one to take care of him, the royals welcomed him into the family with opened arms.

"I'm fine." He blushed.

"Kagome." Izayoi smiled holding her hands out. Kagome bowed respectfully and held Izayoi's hand with one of her own since she was holding Shippo with the other.

"How are you feeling today, Ms. Izayoi?" She asked.

"I'm wonderful dear, but what about you?" Izayoi asked with concern. "You look like you've been crying." Kagome gave a weak smile. "You were thinking about your mother again, weren't you?" She nodded. Shippo hugged her.

"Don't feel sad, Kagome. I'm here now." Kagome couldn't help but chuckle. Shippo loved her as much as Izayoi._ I forgot about how sweet Shippo is to me._

"You love me, huh Shippo?"

"YES!" He shouted, earning him another kiss from Kagome.

"It's going to be okay Kagome." Izayoi said stroking her cheek. "You've grown into a beautiful young lady. I'm sure your mother is very proud to have had a daughter like you." Kagome smiled.

"Thank you, Ms. Izayoi. Thank you Shippo." Suddenly, the grandfather clock went off. Kagome groaned._ I hate that damn clock_. She thought to herself. Izayoi's eyes widened.

"Oh dear. It's noon."

"What's the matter, Ms. Izayoi?" She asked looking puzzled as they rushed to the palace.

"We are both late. Lady Kikyo arrives any minute we are supposed to be at the grand entrance to await her arrival." Her being the queen, it didn't matter if she was late or not; Now, Kagome on the other hand. With that in mind both ran faster.

* * *

"Why the hell are you late?" Inutashio asked Kagome, who was now in her spot with all the other maids. Kagome said nothing; she just stared at the king, showing absolutely no form of regret. This was making him angry. "Speak!"

"I'm here now…aren't I?" She finally answered. Before he could react, Izayoi stepped in.

"Dearest, the fault is mine. I kept her with me. We were discussing some important matters. Her being tardy is entirely my fault." Inutashio glared at his wife. He was hoping that he would finally get rid of this wench, but no. His wife interfered once again. He turned back at Kagome.

"Consider yourself lucky." He uttered walking away from her. As he walked to his place with his wife, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked down the stairs joining the rest. Sesshomaru looked somewhat similar to Inuyasha but looked far more mature and manlier. He had purple markings along his face and pointed demon ears instead of dog-ears like Inuyasha. He was wearing a white suit, with a gray vest and tie. Inuyasha also had a white suit, but he had a red vest and tie. They bowed to they're parents then took their place besides them. Suddenly, the doors opened and a tiny flea enters the room. He bowed.

"Your Majesties, the Northern Tribe has arrived and the party is now waiting outside." Inutashio nodded.

"Show them in, Myoga." Myoga nodded then clapped his hands, ordering the butlers that stood at the entrance to the door to allow the royals of the northern tribe to enter. The nodded, opened the door then bowed respectfully to their new guests.

As they entered, the room was filled with silence. There stood a man, with red eyes and long black hair. Besides him stood a woman with the same red eyes, and her hair was in a tight bun. Behind them stood a young man with blue eyes and a high ponytail and a young lady with brown eyes and long black hair. Inutashio stood forward and bowed.

"Welcome to the Western castle, Naraku." The man with the long black hair smiled.

"Indeed. Thank you very much for having us. My wife and I are pleased to be here." This whole meeting was making Kagome very bored. She turned her head away from the conversation, only to discover that Inuyasha was looking right at her. She shrugged her shoulders and mouthed 'what?' He responded by seductively licking his lips, and then mouthed back, 'I want you.' Kagome made a look of disgust then looked back at the two kings.

"Please, let me introduce my family." Inutashio lead as the guests followed. "This is my mate, Izayoi." She nodded her head and smiled.

"I welcome you to our home." They nodded back at her.

"This is my eldest son, Sesshomaru." He bowed. Sesshomaru wasn't that much of a talker so he just stopped with the bow. "And my youngest, Inuyasha." He also bowed.

"It's good to know you have arrived safely. I'm very pleased of you being here." He said kindly, when he really wasn't. _Now I gotta waste time keeping your daughter entertained._ He turned to Inutashio.

"What respectful sons you have Inutashio. Please allow me to introduce my family." He turned to the woman with the bun in her hair, holding her hand. "This is my wife Kagura." ((AN: Naraku and Kagura are humans.)) Naraku then turned to the man with the high ponytail. "This is Koga. He is a friend of the family and has agreed to come along with us." Finally, he turned to the young lady. "And this, is my only daughter, Kikyo." Inuyasha viewed Kikyo very carefully. She was indeed very beautiful; her eyes were cold and her skin looked pale. _The rumors were true._ She could probably have any guy she wants fall to his knees for her. She even almost looked identical to Kagome…almost. Inuyasha…wasn't the slightest bit impressed. She walked up to him, holding her hand out.

"I'm very delighted to meet you." She said. Inuyasha took her hand and kissed it.

"Likewise, princess." He said. _Does my father really expect me to marry some emotionless wench? _He asked himself. Inutashio snapped his fingers. "Take their luggage to their rooms, and prepare dinner. Are guests will freshen up before we feast." He turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, would you like to take Kikyo to the gardens?" He asked him. Actually, what he really wanted to do was spend some time with Kagome, but it would be rude for him to say no. And even if he wanted to there was no way he'd get out of it.

"Great idea father." He said sarcastically, but went unnoticed to the royals. He held out his hand to Kikyo. "Shall we, princess?" She smiled and took his hand. While leading her towards the door, Inuyasha gave one final lustful look at Kagome, winking at her. She just glared at him, trying her best not to beat the crap out of him. The king saw this, but said nothing, even though it had him worried. _He couldn't possibly…no…I'm thinking too far ahead._

"Everyone else make yourself useful." He was about to leave when he noticed his wife was not following. "Izayoi.?"

"Just a minute, I'll be right there, dearest. There's something I need to take care of." He shrugged then went in the opposite direction. Izayoi went to Kagome who was arranging flowers on one of the tables. She didn't want her son marrying this girl. For some reason Izayoi got a bad vibe from her, and she didn't like it.

"Kagome honey." She said. Kagome turned and smiled.

"Yes, miss? Is there something wrong?" She asked. Izayoi smiled.

"Nothing's wrong dear. I'm just a little hungry. All this planning and meetings have made me famished."

"No problem. What can I get you?" Her plan was working so far.

"Would it be too much to ask if you could be a dear and fetch me a basket of fresh apples from the apple tree in the gardens? They look ripe enough to me, and positively delicious."

"Okay. I'll be back soon."

"No honey. Take your time. This is not a rushing process. Maybe you can get some grapes from the vines too." Kagome looked suspicious this time. _What are you up to, Ms. Izayoi?_

"Okay, you can count on me." Not worrying about it for now, Kagome turned around a skipped into the gardens.

* * *

Inuyasha was bored out of his mind. It has been a half an hour, and Kikyo wasn't saying anything. She was quiet, and kept smiling at him as they walked around. So she is not only emotionless but boring as well. What a wife you picked out for me old man. He thought

"Inuyasha." She called out. "May we sit down? I've grown tired from all this walking."

"Um… sure." He said helping her towards a bench.

"You have a really lovely palace. It's like a dream." He just smiled, not really knowing how to respond. _This is bullshit_. "I'm so happy that it is you, who I'm going to marry." He smirked.

"Well you know, Kikyo-" A sweet smelling aroma and the lovely sound of a woman humming suddenly cut off Inuyasha. He looked around only to spot Kagome climbing an apple tree, and placing the fruit into a basket. Now that was a girl for him. Beautiful, adventurous, fiery, Kagome had absolutely everything he needed in a mate. _What the hell? _He asked himself. _No she doesn't. She's just my little plaything. I care nothing about her._ Then why did his cheeks burn red?

"What a positively repulsive girl." He heard Kikyo say, looking at Kagome as well. "I've never seen something so utterly barbaric." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome was the most beautiful creature in the world to him. It was more than obvious Kikyo was jealous. Inuyasha laughed softly as he watched Kagome start to juggle the apples. She was just so adorable at times. Kikyo, however, did not like this at all.

"You there!" She called out.

"Huh?" Kagome questioned, accidentally dropping the apples. She didn't even notice them. _Great, what did I do now?_

"Come here." She groaned, as she picked up the basket and started to walk towards them. As she approached them, she noticed that Inuyasha was giving her that look again. Not wanting to get in trouble for a third time, she ignored it.

"Yes, miss?" She asked Kikyo.

"What was it you were doing?" She asked.

"Picking apples, what did it look like?" Kagome said as if she were stupid.

"Don't get smart with me peasant. I saw what you were doing, and you weren't picking apples."

"Okay? So what's the problem? Did I offend you in anyway?" Kikyo didn't like how Kagome was talking to her. Most slaves would be bowing down, apologizing, begging for mercy. So why wasn't she? _Well…she's not going to make me look like a fool; especially not in front of Inuyasha._

"How dare you talk to me with such disrespect."

"You're not making any sense right now. How am I being disrespectful? Or could it be you find me a bit distracting?" She was referring to how Inuyasha was occupied with her rather than his future wife. Suddenly, Kikyo slapped her, making Inuyasha shock as well as Kagome.

"You dare talk back to me." Kagome's eyes flashed red. Kikyo didn't see this, but Inuyasha did.

"Hit me again and I swear I'll destroy that pretty little face of yours so bad your daddy won't want to look at you." Inuyasha had to do something fast. Kagome gotten into some deep shit before but this takes the cake.

"The king will surely hear of this." Kikyo said.

"Wait Kikyo." She heard Inuyasha. "I apologize. I'm deeply embarrassed by this wench's behavior." He took her hand and kissed it softly, making her blush. "Please forgive me." She smiled.

"Of course I'll forgive you."

"Thank you." He kissed her hand again, and then turned to Kagome, who was no longer paying attention. "Because she is my slave, I will personally punish her myself." Now that got Kagome's attention.

"What?" She asked. He roughly grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?" She whispered low enough so Kikyo couldn't hear.

"Saving your ass." He responded. "You have insulted Lady Kikyo, who is a guest in my home. I will see to it that this won't happen again." He turned back to Kikyo. "Excuse me as I take care of this matter. Please enjoy the garden." With that he took Kagome and stormed into the palace.

"He's so forceful." She said to herself. "Just the type of man I want."

* * *

While Inuyasha took Kagome away, she couldn't help but question his behavior. _Why would he want to help me, I'm sure he still hates me. Maybe he wants to be nicer…maybe… _It wasn't long before they both entered his room. Once inside, Inuyasha closed the door and locked it. Kagome sighed heavily, not paying attention to the locked door.

"Well, I never thought there would be a day in my life I'd be thanking you. But, you did get me out of a tough spot so, thanks." Her smiled dimmed when Inuyasha turned to face her, that lustful stare returning once again.

"Don't thank me yet, bitch." This confused her.

"What do you-" She was suddenly forced against the door with Inuyasha's soft lips pressed against hers. Kagome was in shocked at first, but when she felt the hand squeezing her ass, her anger returned. As hard as she could, she pushed him off then slapped him across the face. _I should have known it was too good to be true._

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked positively appalled. Inuyasha smirked placing a hand on her left breast, kneading it softly.

"I'm receiving my payment." Not amused, Kagome slapped his hand away.

"That's not funny." Inuyasha said nothing, only viewed over her body. "And what payment? What are you talking about?"

"I thought it was obvious." He took her wrists in one hand and held them above her head, then took his other hand and caressed her cheek. "I saved you from the worst beating you could've possibly had." He pulled her hair, making her bare her neck to him. "I stopped you're demon from killing Kikyo, which would have sentenced you to death." He licked her neck up to her chin. "It's only fair that you submit yourself to me." Once again, Kagome managed to free herself away from him.

"Never." She tried to unlock the door but was forced on the floor.

"Still so rebellious even after I saved your life. You disappoint me, Ka-go-me." She growled at him, his teasing was over the top now.

"I didn't ask you to save my life."

"Even so, a little gratitude would have been nice."

"I said thank you." He started walking towards her, making her crawl away from him.

"You know that's not what I mean." She cursed to herself when her back hit the back of his bed. "I want you under me." He pulled her closer to him, straddling her hips. "I want to feel every inch of this fabulous body." His hand found its way back to her breast. "I want that hot little mouth of yours on my prick." Kagome's eyes widened as she felt him bite her bottom lip. "I want to be inside you making you scream." She squeaked softly, when she felt his erection on her stomach. "This is not a game anymore bitch. I want you." She shook her head, her heart beating from fear.

"Y-you can't. You're engaged, your father would never allow it, I'm a dirty worthless peasant, and I don't even like you let alone want you." She said trying to think of every excuse why he shouldn't do this to her…but it wasn't working.

"I can, I will, I'm not engaged to that wench out there, she's only a suggestion. My father has no say on what I do with my life. You're a dirty peasant, but far from worthless. And I don't give a rat's ass if you want me or not." He grabbed her shoulders roughly, making her look at him. She never in her life saw his eyes so intense. **"I want you, bitch."** Kagome then noticed something. He kept calling her bitch. Since she was a half dog demon the word was the term of endearment. It's what an alpha would refer to his…. her eyes widened.

"N-no… Y-you couldn't possibly…" Inuyasha smirked. She was finally catching on.

"That's right. I don't want any other bitch than you. You're going to be my mate." He was so close to her their noses were touching. "And you can't do a damn thing to stop me."


	5. Tempting

_Recall: "Y-you can't. You're engaged, your father would never allow it, I'm a dirty worthless peasant, and I don't even like you let alone want you." She said trying to think of every excuse why he shouldn't do this to her…but it wasn't working._

_"I can, I will, I'm not engaged to that wench out there, she's only a suggestion. My father has no say on what I do with my life. You're a dirty peasant, but far from worthless. And I don't give a rat's ass if you want me or not." He grabbed her shoulders roughly, making her look at him. She never in her life saw his eyes so intense. __**"I want you, bitch."**__ Kagome then noticed something. He kept calling her bitch. Since she was a half dog demon the word was the term of endearment. It's what an alpha would refer to his…. her eyes widened._

_"N-no… Y-you couldn't possibly…" Inuyasha smirked. She was finally catching on._

_"That's right. I don't want any other bitch than you. You're going to be my mate." He was so close to her their noses were touching. "And you can't do a damn thing to stop me."_

Chapter 5: Tempting

Sesshomaru looked over at his slave, Rin, as she gracefully played her violin. She was only twelve and she was already spectacular. Every day, at exactly four o'clock, Rin would play her violin for an hour and Sesshomaru would listen to her while reading a book or taking a nap; and she enjoyed playing for him. Before she was his servant, when she played, it made her feel at peace. Now she had an audience, and it pleased her that Sesshomaru was to listen to it. At first she was embarrassed and a little nervous, but she soon got use to it. Not to mention it was better than cleaning and serving. As she continued to play, she too focused on the music; she didn't realize Sesshomaru was admiring her.

For a human child, Rin was very beautiful. She's petite and on the stage of blossoming into a woman. Her long locks fall down past her shoulders, kept very nicely. Her cheeks were pale, only because she wore no makeup. Sesshomaru always did appreciate the fact that her look was so...natural. He inhaled deeply, as her scent filled his nostrils. Cinnamon with a hint of pine, a very different, only bestowed to her. He groaned softly as she bit the bottom of her lip, speeding up the tempo of the music. Her eyes closed, feeling bliss as she played. After a couple minutes, Sesshomaru realized what he was doing, and went back to his book.

He wasn't some kind of freak; he knew that she was just a little girl. Even though she's twelve, she was considered a young adult. She'd be a full adult when she's thirteen in human terms. However, in dog terms, when a girl starts her monthly bleeding she is of age to mate. He smelled it on her the last season, so any man could have claimed her then. Sesshomaru growled lowly at the thought of some other male taking her away from him. That was never going to happen. Again, he realized what he was doing and looked back at his book.

Sesshomaru didn't hate the fact that she was a little girl; he hated the fact that she was a human. All of his life, Sesshomaru figured humans to be weaklings, a waste of time and space. They're fragile, stupid, easily fooled, and just plain weak. When his mother died, his father became weak, and disgraced him by marrying a human woman and impregnated her with a half-breed. He thought half- breeds were the most disgusting things on the planet. Inuyasha was lucky to have a father who was a king, otherwise he would have probably ended up like that servant girl who his father tries so hard to kill. _Humph…_ He huffed in his mind. _Laughable that father believes some little half- breed wench has the capacity of destroying me. _

"That's enough, Rin." He said almost in a soft, yet powerful tone. She looked up at him and smiled. God, did he hate that smile; the smile that could melt away the ice around his heart.

"How was I Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked with so much innocence.

"You were wonderful, as always." He answered.

"Thank you." She started to put her stuff away.

"You will continue with your daily chores, and I will see you at dinner later, understood?"

"Yes, mi' lord." She said, as she left the room. In a few days, she'd be turning thirteen. Sesshomaru thought about how lovely she would be beside him, in his arms…in his bed. His eyes then widened. _Disgraceful I would consider such a thing…_

* * *

With all of her force, Kagome lifted her legs, flipping Inuyasha off of her, giving her enough time to pull herself together. What the hell did he mean by 'they were going to be mates?' _Well duh, he wants to mate me._ She thought. _Like hell that's gonna happen._

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She asked him as he stood back up. How dare this fucking bitch flip me over. He thought. Just wait 'til I get my hands on her. She attempted to walk out the room when she felt herself being forced around and pinned to the door.

"I think I'm your alpha, and you're my bitch." Kagome shivered slightly when she saw his eyes flash red. "Now submit."

"Or else what." She challenged. She knew things were getting worse for her when she saw jagged lines appear on both sides of his cheeks.

"I'm trying to be patient, bitch. You can either deal with it, or I can make this one of the worst experiences of your life. Now submit."

"Forget it!" She yelled pushing him off of her. Before she could run out, she was grabbed by her hair and forced on the bed.

"Have it your way." He then pounced on her as soon as she was about to get up. Without any form of training, she was powerless against Inuyasha's brute strength. Sure she got a few punches and shoves until Inuyasha grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them on the bed.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed, trying to kick him. "I hate you!" He then caught her legs, separating them with his waist.

"I don't care." Kagome was about to scream for help, when she felt his soft lips crash against hers. _No…_ She thought to herself_. I hate him, he's gonna rape me, and I can only think about how soft his lips are?_ Inuyasha broke the kiss, his golden eyes staring into her brown eyes. She only saw one thing….

**LUST**

"You think anyone would hear you let alone care?" He started to kiss on her neck while his free hand played with her breasts. "My mother's human ears cannot hear what's going on. My father probably knows, but doesn't care." She knew he was right. If his father wasn't such an asshole, she might have a chance. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something sucking on her bottom lip.

She tasted so sweet, and she fit so perfectly in his arms…even though he was forcing her to be with him. But he didn't care that much. He wanted her and he was going to have her. Before he could go any further, someone knocked on the door.

"Fuck." He muttered to himself, while Kagome was rejoicing to herself. She was about to find a way to get free, slice his neck, and then make a run for it since she killed a prince_…perhaps another day_. "Who is it?" He asked, still kissing on Kagome's neck. She was about to scream when he covered her mouth with his hand, giving her a glare.

"It's Lady Kikyo." He groaned. In a way, she annoyed him, and she didn't even stay with them for more than a day. If he couldn't stand her now, what would happen when they married? "Are you done punishing that slave?" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, who rolled her eyes.

"Almost. She's just so…" He rolled his hips against hers, making her accidentally moan. "…Difficult."

"I understand. I see you're very hard on your slaves, which is a good thing…" She started to say some lecture about slaves. However Inuyasha was too busy paying attention to Kagome's neck to be bothered with what she was saying. Inuyasha stared back into Kagome's eyes.

"I can't wait 'til she leaves, then I can touch you in other places." She couldn't say anything back since he covered her mouth, so all she could do was glare as he started kissing her neck once again.

"…But, I came to let you know dinner starts in five minutes and I didn't want you to be late." He groaned once again. He was so busy with Kagome, he forgot all about dinner. A couple more hours and the process would have been over and done with.

"Okay, I'll be ready in a little while."

"I'll be waiting for you." He waited until he heard her footsteps leave the door before he turned back to Kagome. She was angry with him, which was more than obvious. But, that's when she looked her best.

Angry

It's the emotion that turns him on the most.

"If you keep looking at me like that, I'll skip dinner and mate with you right now." Kagome just looked away, not trying to provoke him further. She heard him chuckle before she felt his lips press against her cheek. "Good girl. Now I'm going to take my hand away from your mouth. I don't want you to say a word. I'll leave the room first. After a couple of minutes, you can join us in the dining hall for dinner. You will tell no one about this, unless you don't feel like eating for a week. Understood?" Kagome nodded again. He was slowly controlling her, and there was no way she'd get any help. Like he said, Inuyasha let her go and got up from the bed, not before giving her a peck on the lips. "Don't be late." He whispered as he left the room.

As soon as he left, Kagome took the nearest pillow and screamed into it, then threw it across the room_. I hate him. I fucking hate him!_ She never hated anyone like she did Inuyasha. Her pants of anger were loud as tears of frustration came from her eyes. Sure his father took her mother away, but that was the past. She still hated him, but this was her future. _I'd have to wake up every morning only to see that asshole grinning at me. To fucking do whatever he says and warm his bed…oh God_. She felt as if she was going to throw up. However, she didn't eat anything that whole day, so she wouldn't be throwing up anything_. I hate him so much. Why can't he just disappear from my life? _Kagome left his room, storming to the dining hall.

"You're going to be my mate…he says. Oh yes Lord Inuyasha." She mocked to herself. "I'll be your mate. Here, let me get your bath ready and hide the poisonous snake in the water. Well, he can fuck himself and be his own fucking mate. I'd rather go down to the lake and drown myself before I submit myself to that jerk." She sighed, how was she going to get away from him?

* * *

Dinner was going by so slowly for Kagome. Of course she was late…again. Inutashio, however, tried so hard to impress his guests, and told her not to let it happen again. It was more than obvious that he wanted to kick her ass, but she was glad he let it slide. Now she was in a line with the other maids. She was standing behind Kikyo, who was annoying the hell out of her. Laughing in that screechy voice, talking so much, and flirting with Inuyasha. She didn't care, or anything, it just made her sick to her stomach that anyone would like him.

Inuyasha was sitting across from Kikyo giving him many opportunities to glance at Kagome. She just rolled her eyes and looked away. Of all people, he chooses me to be his mate. No, not some important lady, or a princess but an orphan half demon that hates him with a passion. She turned toward his direction, and once again, he was watching her. Even though she knew he was staring at her, for some reason…it felt as if two people were looking in her direction. Next to Kikyo, was the 'friend of the family' Koga. He was facing Kagome completely with the biggest smirk on his face. Kagome's jaw dropped._ Oh you gotta be kidding me!_ She thought thinking her luck was the worst.

Koga wasn't bad looking. His long hair looked well-kept and neat, being tied in a high ponytail. His blue eyes were very pretty for a guy. His skin was tan, unlike Inuyasha's, and he did have a nice smile. He was just a handsome looking demon. But something told her he was kind of on the cocky and annoying side. Perhaps it was the way he was checking her out. _Sorry, not interested._

"Well Kikyo seems to be the perfect match for my son." Inutashio said to Naraku and Kagura. "Isn't that right Izayoi?" Instead of answering, Izayoi just looked at him and smiled. Inutashio gave out a nervous chuckle.

"So tell me." Naraku's wife Kagura spoke up. "What about your eldest son?" She asked, making Sesshomaru look up at her suspiciously.

"Well Sesshomaru usually keeps to himself." Izayoi answered for her. "Usually reading books in his library."

"You have a library?" Kagura asked, somewhat excited.

"If you heard Izayoi mention it, obviously I do." Sesshomaru said, no longer interested in the conversation as he took a sip of wine.

"I'd very much like to see it."

"I don't think so." This woman was causing him a disturbance. Not only that, but he was hoping to see Rin before he retired for the night. _Speaking of Rin, where is she?_ He asked himself. She wasn't in the spot she usually stood at dinner.

"I think it's a great idea." Inutashio concluded. "You may show her after dinner."

"I said no."

"Oh come now Sesshomaru. I don't bite." She then winked at him, making him sneer.

"Fine." Naraku cleared up his throat.

"Well now, since that is taken care of," He started. "Kikyo should share with her new in-laws the benefits of having a miko daughter in law."

While Kikyo was talking non-stop about her goals and achievements, Inuyasha continued sneaking glances at Kagome. She was very beautiful, and seemed to be exactly what he needed. _Fuck_. He cursed to himself. _This was not what was supposed to happen. I was supposed to fuck her and never think about her again. But, my stupid demon had to take over. _A couple times in the past, his demon would once in a while try to claim her if they were alone, but it wasn't like this. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome again, only to notice her eyes were on something else. Connecting the dots, he looked to see it was that stupid wolf demon. He bared his fangs. _What the fuck is this?_

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" He suddenly heard from Kikyo.

"Terrific." He huffed; still mad about what he just saw. Kikyo turned around, hoping something he saw was amusing…it wasn't. That's the dirty little slave. She told herself. That's what he's gawking over? She then noticed something that she didn't notice before. The slave wasn't wearing that scarf around her head, leaving her dog-ears out in plain sight. She's a half-breed as well, disgusting. Of course not my beloved Inuyasha, he is after all a Lord. But this filthy half- breed is a slave.

"Slave." She then snapped at Kagome, getting her out of her daydream. _Slave?_

"Yes?" Kagome responded, trying her best to behave.

"Poor me another glass of wine." Kagome rolled her eyes. _The wine bottle is next to you. Why couldn't you do it yourself, yah spoiled brat._ Regardless, Kagome took the bottle and started to pour the wine. Suddenly, Kikyo lifted her glass up, therefore tipping the wine bottle, causing wine to spill all over the front of Kagome's dress. Kagome jumped back, appalled that this so called Lady would do something like that to her. Everyone looked over at them concerned…not concerned about Kagome, she was a servant, concerned about Kikyo. The only ones that were concerned about Kagome were Izayoi, and a couple other slaves, maybe Inuyasha…a little.

"Oh goodness." Kikyo whispered, her hand on her head in a dramatic pose. "What a clumsy maid you have your highness." She finished to Inutashio. All the guests began to chuckled. Kagome however, was not amused even in the slightest.

"Have you lost your-" Kagome was about to scream out, when she felt soft little pats on her chest. She looked down to see that wolf demon, Koga, trying to get out the stains on her dress.

"Here let me help you." Kagome was in shock.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"If I don't hurry, the dress will stain." He said, going higher.

"That's very thoughtful Koga," Inutashio said. "However it is not needed." He then glared at Kagome, who just glared back. "No need to trouble yourself over **her**."

"Nonsense, it's no trouble at all." Koga was acting like a gentleman in front of everyone. Kagome wasn't fooled; she felt the asshole's finger circling around her nipple. "It would _please_ me a great deal to help the servant." She couldn't help but notice the lust in his voice. _Who the hell does he think he's kidding?_ She thought. Kagome then heard a low growl. It sounded familiar, she looked across the table only to see Inuyasha baring his fangs, and his eyes tinted in a light people. Kagome cocked a smile. _Well, well, looks like someone's jealous._ She then remembered Koga was still on her chest and quickly moved away from him. _Pervert._

"Are you alright young maid?" He asked Kagome. _Just perfect._

"I'm fine. I'm just going to get…" She turned and looked at Kikyo in a much-hated glare. "…The rest of the stains out. Please excuse me." She bowed then exited the room. As soon as she exited, Inuyasha stood up.

"Please excuse me as well father. I have some matters to attend to_." And all of them have something to do with Kagome..._ He thought to himself.

"I sincerely hope they are important." Inutashio said. He knew what Inuyasha was going to do, and didn't like the thought of it.

"Trust me father, they are." With that he walked away.

"Well since everyone is leaving…" Kagura started off saying, getting up from the table. "Sesshomaru, how about that library?"

"Go ahead. I'm not stopping you." He calmly stated, not even giving her a glance.

"Sesshomaru, don't be rude." Izayoi said. "She doesn't know where it is or where to begin. Besides, it would be best that you talked to your future in-laws." Sesshomaru glared at her. _Inuyasha's in-laws; they have nothing to do with me. So why must I entertain them? _No longer caring, he got up from the table and started walking away.

"This way." He muttered, Kagura trailing behind him.

"Well I think it's best if we all retire this evening." Izayoi said, yawning a little.

"Agreed." Inutashio said. "Good night Lord Naraku, Lady Kikyo."

"Good night." Naraku said, as Kikyo bowed, all going their separate ways leaving the servants to clean up after them.

* * *

Kagome was in her room, trying to get the wine stain out. Her room was small and plain, but not that small. She had a nice Queen sized bed; the bedding was pink with a green trim. It also came with a small dresser and a chair beside her window matching the colors of her bed. Izayoi thought it would be cute if she added a girlish touch so when she was six, she gave her a painting of a little girl on the beach, which she put over her bed. She also gave her a small white bear that had a pink bow around it. She was always so nice to me. Kagome thought. Izayoi also gave her a hair care set that came with matching combs and a brush with a heart on the handle. Well, she told me she always wanted a daughter. As much as I love her, she could never replace my real mother.

Suddenly, Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when she heard her door open and slam closed. She turned to see Inuyasha's jolly self (sarcasm, he looks pissed.) at the door.

"Lord Inuyasha." Kagome teased before giving him a curtsey. "Do what do I, owe the pleasure?"

"Don't patronize me, bitch." He said before walking closer to her. She would have backed up but was practically in a corner already. "You know exactly why I'm here."

"No actually I don't. So why don't you tell me why you're here, or better yet…see your way out." He suddenly gripped her upper arm, making her wince in pain.

"What the hell was that little scene with that wolf mongrel?" Kagome snatched away from him.

"What's the matter? Is the great Lord Inuyasha jealous?"

"You test me, bitch. Are you considering opening your legs to that slime?"

**SLAP**

Out raged that he would even suggest something like that; Kagome reacted without thinking. Inuyasha held onto his cheek, surprised by the slap.

"How dare you?" Inuyasha just smirked.

"What's the matter? Did I hit a nerve?"

"What do you take me for? I have some self-respect. You think just because some handsome demon comes around I'm just going to give myself up? Well I got news for you. That's not going to happen. Not with him or anyone else."

"You're damn right that's not gonna happen." It was then that Kagome realized that his arms were around her waist. "You forget, you belong to me, bitch." She started to struggle against him.

"Let me go." It wasn't long before she felt herself being pushed against the wall. Inuyasha held her wrists above her head with one hand and stroked her cheek with the other.

"Still so difficult, when there is no other alternative."

"Yes there is. I fight back." She tried kicking him, only to have her leg lifted and brought to his waist.

"Stop it, I'm tired of fighting you." This was new. They always fought; it was like a daily thing.

"W-what?"

"I'm done fighting. I want you." She looked in his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. "Back in the room… When I forced myself on you, I don't want to mate like that." He released his grip on her wrists and put his hands on her face, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. "Kagome…I just want you so badly I…" Instead of saying anything, he leaned down and kissed her firmly on the lips, causing Kagome to gasp. After a couple of seconds, she started to struggle, but for some reason, she was hesitating. _But why?_ She asked herself. _Why am I hesitating?_ She felt Inuyasha's hands travel up and down her sides before resting around her waist again. _No…I can't…trust him._ She then pulled away from him, blushing really hard. Inuyasha just stared into her eyes. They were so beautiful. He could stare at them forever. _No…_ He thought, his eye widening with fear.

"FUCK!" He cursed out before he punched the wall next to Kagome's face, causing her to flinch. She slid to the floor as she watched him pacing around. He then stopped and looked at Kagome. "Do you know what you're fucking doing to me?" He asked, before walking out of the room. Kagome let out a breath of relief. Her heart was pounding and she was still blushing from the event that just took place in her room. _What the hell is wrong with me?_


	6. Lusting

_Recall: "No more fighting." This was new. They always fought; it was like a daily thing._

_"W-what?"_

_"I'm done fighting. I want you." She looked in his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. "Back in the room. When I forced myself on you, I don't want to mate like that." He released his grip on her wrists and put his hands on her face, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. "Kagome…I just want you so badly I…" Instead of saying anything, he leaned down and kissed her firmly on the lips, causing Kagome to gasp. After a couple of seconds, she started to struggle, but for some reason, she was hesitating. __**But why?**__ She asked herself. __**Why am I hesitating?**__ She felt Inuyasha's hands travel up and down her sides before resting around her waist again. __**No…I can't…trust him**__. She then pulled away from him, blushing really hard. Inuyasha just stared into her eyes. They were so beautiful. He could stare at them forever. __**No…**__ He thought, his eye widening with fear._

_"FUCK!" He cursed out before he punched the wall next to Kagome's face, causing her to flinch. She slid to the floor as she watched him pacing around. He then stopped and looked at Kagome. "Do you know what you're fucking doing to me?" He asked, before walking out of the room. Kagome let out a breath of relief. Her heart was pounding and she was still blushing from the event that just took place in her room. __**What the hell is wrong with me?**_

Chapter 6: Lusting

"So, Inuyasha said that to you did he?" Izayoi asked Kagome while she was combing her hair. After Inuyasha and Kagome's little…episode, Kagome didn't feel like herself. So needing some motherly advice, she went to Izayoi for help. However, she didn't know Izayoi was smiling to herself on the inside. _Yay, Inuyasha wants Kagome for his mate, and not that little brat. _She thought to herself. _My grandchildren are going to look so adorable._

"Ms. Izayoi," Kagome called out, disrupting her daydream.

"Hmm, yes dear? I'm sorry can you say that again." She answered as she continued to comb Kagome's hair.

"Well, it's just that, since I've been here he showed me nothing, but hate. Even this morning, he was a jerk to me. Now, out of no where, he says something like this." She wouldn't dare tell Izayoi that Inuyasha threatened to rape her for the fear of she might be in a lot of trouble with him afterward.

"Yes, my son is very…strange. But, you mustn't think he hates you." Izayoi put the comb down. "Done, now for some make up."

"You don't have to do this."

"It's no trouble, I enjoy it. And you look so beautiful."

"Thank you, but I'm not going any where."

"I know, but I love pretending that you're my daughter." She smiled. "I know I'm not your real mother, however, I feel I as though I should show you motherly love."

"You've always been so nice to me, Ms. Izayoi." Kagome said, while holding her hand. "I really do appreciate everything you've done for me. And, I sort of do see you as my mom." Izayoi smiled.

"That makes me happy, Kagome." She then grabbed her kit. "Let's add some color to your cheeks."

* * *

Sesshomaru soon arrived at his personally library with Kagura following soon afterward. He still couldn't figure out why this woman was so fascinated with his library, when his father had a library for guests. Not only that, but also this mortal hardly looked like the type to sit down and read a book. Viewing her carefully, she did look young for a mortal. Then again she was a queen, surely she had professionals to help her. Her hair was in bun, and came out in a small ponytail. Sesshomaru inhaled, smelling her scent. It was blocked by perfume, and the make up she wore on her face. This woman…was nothing compared to _his _Rin.

Rin not only looked young for her age, but she held so much innocence. She also carried a relaxing atmosphere. Unlike Kagura she didn't need make up, or perfume. Because she didn't wear it, he finds the natural scent much more attracting. Unfortunately for him, she is the reason he has a hard time controlling his demon.

"Wow, so many books, Sesshomaru. Do you read them all?"Kagura asked, but received no answer. Instead he was looking straight ahead. Following his gaze, her eyes soon stopped on a little girl. She was reading a book while her duster was on the table. _Rin._ It was more than obvious that she was more interested in the book than she was in her work for she didn't even realize the two royals entered the room.

"You there." Kagura called out, causing Rin to jump up in surprise.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru." Hurriedly, she put the book down, making sure to put the bookmark inside, got up from her chair and bowed.

"I wondered where you were during dinner." Rin nervously bit her bottom lip, unknowingly causing Sesshomaru a great discomfort with his demon.

"Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru. I lost track of time." Her eyes never left the floor. She was so scared of what he might do; she wouldn't dare look into his eyes. Suddenly, his hand lifted her chin up, making her look at him.

"You are forgiven." His hand then brushed against her cheek. This action didn't go unnoticed by Kagura. "You may wait for me in my room."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." She bowed then walked out of the library. Kagura just stared at the door, almost as if she was burning a hole through it.

"Well, you certainly are patient with your servant."

"She's a child." He said while sitting down in a chair nearby the table. _A child…in yet my demon is being so...persistent._

"That's no excuse Sesshomaru." Kagura said while sitting on the table, directly in front of him. "They learn best when they're young." He looked up at her to notice her dress showed a little more cleavage than before they came in. Not only that, but now she was exposing her legs. _Now I know what she's fascinated in._ He thought understanding clearly. Not that he was surprised since he knows the effect he has on women.

"Enjoy the rest of the library." He attempted to get up, but Kagura gently pushed him back down, this time sitting on his lap.

"I'm not worried about the library." She then took his hand and placed it on her breasts. A smirk graced his face as he softly kneaded it causing her to moan softly.

"My lady, this is highly inappropriate." He took her hand then kissed the back of it. "A beautiful, classy lady such as yourself committing such an act. What would your husband say if he found out?" Kagura smiled seductively.

"Naraku has his play things, and I have mine." Sesshomaru stood up, holding her by the waist and leaned down to kiss her. Before their lips touched he whispered softly, _"There's nothing you have that I want."_With that said, he walked out the library leaving Kagura alone with a dropped jaw.

* * *

"Okay, you're finished." Izayoi said to Kagome grabbing a big mirror. As Kagome looked in the mirror, she couldn't help, but smile. Her hair was curlier, and she looked cuter from the make up she was wearing. "You look like a princess, Kagome." She couldn't help giving Izayoi a hug.

"Thank you, Ms. Izayoi."

"Your welcome." She pulled away and looked at her beauty. _You'll make such a wonderful bride for my son._ She thought. "Now, as much as I enjoy your company, it's getting late, and my husband will walk in any minute now." This thought caused Kagome to frown.

"Oh, yeah." She was having so much fun, that she forgot all about that asshole of a king.

"Good night, Kagome. Be safe." Izayoi said as she kissed her on the head.

"Good night, Ms. Izayoi." With that Kagome walked out of the room.

It was a long journey from the royals' room to her room. All the royals were roomed on the forth floor. The guests were on the third floor, and the servants that worked inside the house were on the second. Not only that, but her room was on the far end of the hall. She had some walking to do. She went down the staircase, but was soon halted by someone. She looked up only to be met with blue eyes. Koga. To avoid any conflict, she stepped aside and bowed.

"Forgive me, my Lord. I didn't see you." While looking down at the floor, she attempted to continue her way back to her room. But, that's not what happened. Koga suddenly grabbed her upper arm, and pushed her against the wall.

"State your name, servant." Was he going to tell on her?

"Kagome." Confusion spread across her face as he held her wrists down on the wall, with his body against hers.

"I like you, Kagome." He whispered. Her eyes widened.

"W-what?"

"I like you." He repeated. Kagome shook her head. This was the last thing she needed. "For a half demon, you are truly ravishing." His head went to the side of her neck, and he inhaled her scent. "You even smell wonderful. So much innocence that I'd just love to devour." Her cheeks were now red with embarrassment. He was talking about taking her virginity! "Human women die after one night of having me. Demon women have the desire to mate with me, and I'm not interested in any of them. But, a half demon, I've not tried yet."

"Please let me go." She whispered, calmly. All she wanted to do was go to her room and forget this whole ordeal happened. However, just like Inuyasha, Koga was being difficult. _No…he might be worse than Inuyasha._

"Why? You should already know my desire for you from dinner." _I knew he was feeling my breasts. _She thought angrily. "And, I could feel your desire towards me as well. You nipples were getting so hard."Reality was she didn't desire him in the least. She was just sensitive in certain areas. Koga might be handsome, but that didn't change the fact that he was an asshole. This puts him at a disadvantage since Kagome hates assholes.

"Please." She asked one more time, but Koga wasn't listening.

"How about you join me in my bed tonight?"

"I said get off!" Kagome finally yelled as she pushed Koga off her. She used enough force to push him three feet away. "I'd rather drop dead than to bed with you." She tried to walk from him, but was soon grabbed by her hair, and forced back against the wall.

"No woman has ever said no to me."

"Well, congratulations, you've been rejected." She could feel his private area press against her as he continued inhaling her scent.

"Your rebellious behavior only fuels my desire."

"Regardless, I still don't want you touching me." Kagome tried pulling away, but his grip was like iron.

"You say this as if you had a choice." His grip tightened."A silly, little servant such as yourself thinks you have a say in what goes on is laughable. No matter, I will gladly escort you to my room." Her eyes widened. _He's going to rape me! _Suddenly, Kagome was released from Koga. She slowly turned around only to see Koga far away and a silver haired half demon standing in front of her.

_I__nuyasha._

* * *

Rin was now in the room of Sesshomaru's. Technically it was both of their room's for she slept on a small mat in the corner. One day, for some reason, Sesshomaru told her to gather all of her belongings and place them in his room. She knew better than to question her Lord so she did as she was told. She clutched her book tightly to her stomach in fear of what he might do to her for her tardiness. _If I'm really forgiven, why am I here instead of continuing my chores? _She asked herself.

Rin was never afraid of Sesshomaru like all of the other maids. His harsh words and actions, followed by his cold stares, brought absolute terror. And this was only when he was in a good mood or anyone who is a Lord or Lady. He was far worse when he was disobeyed or angry. Not as bad as his father, because his look brought enough fear with out saying a word. But, when it came to Rin, Sesshomaru was never cold, nor was he viscous. He was somewhat gentle, and let her get away with too many things. _Could the reason be he's known me since I was practically born?_ Impossible, because there were plenty of orphans that worked in the palace, some were younger than her, yet none of them received the same treatment from Sesshomaru as her. _Then why only me?_ She wondered.

A door being closed and locked soon interrupted her thoughts. She looked up only to see Sesshomaru with a calm look on his face. Blushing, she looked to the ground once again to avoid is gaze. She could hear his foot steps approaching, causing her heartbeat to speed up.

"Give it here." Sesshomaru said calmly, with his hand out. She was becoming even more nervous. _My book? Is he going to take my book away from me? I'm not even done yet._

"B-but."

"Are you being disobedient?" Rin shook her head.

"No, Lord Sesshomaru." She said softly, handing him the book. Sesshomaru looked at the cover and smiled.

"This is a good book. You won't be disappointed." He gave the book back to her before he sat on his bed. "So, this was what distracted you from your normal duties."

"Please forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru. I saw the book on the floor and started reading it. I couldn't put it down. I-"

"Rin." Sesshomaru interrupted. "Did I not say you were forgiven earlier?" She nodded. "I merely wanted to know what story you were reading." He then sat up. "It's 7 o'clock, Rin." She nodded once again, grabbing a comb and brush, while getting on his bed with him. To her, the way she pampered Sesshomaru was equivalent to pampering a girl. Although she barely had any rough jobs, she was glad it was easy.

"I love your hair Lord Sesshomaru. It's so pretty."

"Hn." He grunted. "What's so fascinating about my hair?"

"Well…it's like snow. It's pretty, and white. It brings a different mood when the season winter comes. Your silver hair brings a different, but nice personality to show everyone who you are. Although snow is cold, I still like it. I know people think that you're cold, but I still like you." He said nothing. She always said kind things to him, only making her more interesting to him. Because of this, he kept her around him almost all the time for the soul purpose of taking in her scent, looking at her face, just being with her. Over time, he enjoyed her company. He'd never admit this to anyone, not even himself, but his demon knew he was in love with her. He frowned. _Ridiculous._

* * *

"Inuyasha." Koga said in a calm voice. "What a surprise to see you here…and not with your fiancé." Inuyasha snorted. He didn't like this guy. He had a bad feeling ever since he caught him eyeing Kagome like a piece of meat.

"What do you think you're doing with my servant?" Koga chuckled.

"Just having a little fun, if you know what I mean."

"Ya, I know what you mean, and I don't like it." Koga frowned.

"It's not like you can blame me. Her scent drives me crazy. I'm sure she has the same effect with you." Inuyasha growled.

"I'm only gonna say this once, wolf. Stay away from Kagome. She's my property and no one is allowed to touch her."

"Well, I see how it is. Keeping the good ones to yourself."He stepped forward but Inuyasha wasn't leaving Kagome's side. "Just remember, your fiancé is a jealous woman, and won't hesitate to end this servant's life if you keep this up." He then turned to Kagome. "It seems like we'll have to finish our meeting another day, uninterrupted. He can't save you forever. The moment he messes up, your half breed ass is mine." With that Koga left for his room. Kagome glared in his direction, trying so hard to calm down. He was a full demon and could easily over power her. She sighed then looked at Inuyasha. It was more than obvious that he wanted to beat the hell out of Koga. Instead, he faced Kagome, anger still written on his face.

"Inuyasha I-" Before she could finish, Inuyasha grabbed her arm and started walking to his room. At first Kagome tried to struggle away, that is…until Inuyasha glared at her followed by a harsh growl. Kagome gulped. In Inu-term, he was telling her to shut up, however he was to use it only for his mate. It scared her because he was using it to address her as his mate. It scared her more that she obeyed his wishes.

It wasn't long before they reached his room. Kagome was pushed further inside while Inuyasha closed and locked his door. She already knew she wasn't leaving any time soon. The intense look he was giving her told her everything.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked in a calm voice, trying not to upset him any more than he already was. Instead of answering, Inuyasha stomped towards her and grabbed her chin harshly.

"What the hell is on your face?" Kagome smacked his hand away. He was talking about her make up.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He then grabbed her wrists, pulling her closer to him.

"DON'T snatch away from me. Now why did you put it on?"There wasn't a point of telling him his mother did it. It wasn't his business in the first place.

"It's irrelevant, Inuyasha." He smirked.

"Really, did you put it on so you could impress him?"

"Get off me."

"I bet you wanted him to fuck you." Kagome couldn't help but bare her fangs at him. This was increasing his fury. She was being defiant, and he didn't like it. She was **his** bitch so she was suppose to do what he says.

"Just what are you implying?"

"What the hell do you think, bitch? You're gonna put fucking make up on and for what? Just so it will be easier to spread your legs for him." Kagome just shook her head in disbelief.

"I think you finally snapped if you would even consider-"

"You'd never do it for me." Kagome was quiet before what he said registered in her mind.

"Do what?"

"You don't make an attempt to look good for me. Yet you're gonna do it for some smelly wolf you don't even know."

"…Okay, I think now you finally snapped. FIRST of all, I'm not interest in him. SECOND, I'm not interested in you. I don't want either of you near me so fuck off." She tried turning around to leave but Inuyasha jerked her back facing him.

"I'm your alpha, so you treat me with respect bitch."

"You aren't anything to me but an asshole of a lord. Do you really think I'd be interested in you after the hell you brought me?" Inuyasha suddenly held her by her upper arms, hig calws almost cutting through her flesh.

"I don't give a damn how I acted in the past. You're mine now, so shut the fuck up about it."

"Fuck you, because that will never happen." Out of frustration, Inuyasha pushed Kagome away. Kagome looked at him angrily. How dare he try to controlher like if she was some sort of toy. He was the biggest jerk to her and now, he wanted to forget about it like it never happened. Looking at Inuyasha, it was clear that he was pissed off. However, there was kind of a red tint to his eyes. Instantly, Kagome's glare turned into fear. _His demon is trying to take_ control... She thought.

"Get out."

"W-what?"

"Get out you fucking bitch. Get out!" Not saying a word, Kagome ran out the room, never looking back. As the door slammed, Inuyasha knees gave way making him fall. _That was close. _He thought. _She'll never love me...and i__f I can't get her to love me then my demon will hurt her. If that happens, I'll never forgive myself..._ The image of a beautiful half demon never left his mind through out the night.

_Kagome._


	7. Unfair Justice

_Recall: "I don't give a damn how I acted in the past. You're mine now, so shut the fuck up about it."_

_"Fuck you, because that will never happen." Out of frustration, Inuyasha pushed Kagome away. Kagome looked at him angrily. How dare he try to control her like if she was some sort of toy. He was the biggest jerk to her and now, he wanted to forget about it like it never happened. Looking at Inuyasha, it was clear that he was pissed off. However, there was kind of a red tint to his eyes. Instantly, Kagome's glare turned into fear. __**His demon is trying to take**__** control...**__ She thought._

_"Get out."_

_"W-what?"_

_"Get out you fucking bitch. Get out!" Not saying a word, Kagome ran out the room, never looking back. As the door slammed, Inuyasha knees gave way making him fall. __**That was close**__. __He thought. __**She'll never love me...and if I can't get her to love me then my demon will hurt her. If that happens, I'll never forgive myself...**__The image of a beautiful half demon never left his mind throughout the night._

_**Kagome**_

Chapter 7: Unfair Justice

It's been a little over a week since Inuyasha and Kagome spoke. Inuyasha spent most of his time with Kikyo. They would walk around the castle, talk about things they liked. He learned that she was very good with archery, and was a skilled dancer. Even though they were spending so much time with each other, he still didn't have very much fun. He was only doing it so he wouldn't think about Kagome. His demon was still mad at her and he needed to stop seeing her so it could relax.

On the other hand, the silence didn't really bother Kagome at all…she would see him at breakfast, a couple times with Kikyo around the castle, dinner…and that's it. She found she was a lot happier and slept easier the next day. However she didn't know if he was still mad at her, or maybe he was trying to be nice to her. Either way she was satisfied with the new feeling.

It was mid-day, and Kagome was scrubbing the floors, when a whining little fox demon came running in.

"Kagome!" He yelled, running and jumping on her. Even though she caught him, she fell back in the process.

"Careful Shippo, I'm cleaning the floors."

"But, I want to play with you." Suddenly, Sango came walking in.

"There you are, Shippo." She tried to get him, but he started to clutch Kagome's arm.

"No! I want Kagome…" Sango groaned.

"Sorry, Kagome…the queen asked if I would watch him while she goes out with our guests and he's been asking for you ever since." She smiled, holding the little fox.

"It's okay Sango. Shippo and I haven't really spent time together."

"How about I finish cleaning the floors while you play with Shippo then?"

"YAY!" Shippo squealed with delight.

"Are you sure?" She questioned. "I'm almost done." Sango waved a hand while getting on the floor.

"It's fine. I got it." Kagome shrugged while getting up.

"Okay then, come on Shippo."

"Let's go to my room!" He yelled running away.

"Okay, but slow down." Sango smiled as she walked away with Shippo. _I'm so happy Kagome could find a little peace here._ She thought. As she was cleaning, a young man walked in, covering the floor in mud. Her jaw dropped as she watched him dirty up the once clean floor.

"Excuse me." She said; their eyes met. He was tall, tanned and very…attractive. It could have been because he wasn't wearing a shirt and his body was toned. His hair was in a small pony-tail and he had a few piercings in his ears. Sango also noticed the violet glove he was wearing, entangled with prayer beads, and a staff was in his other hand. _He looks like he could be training as a monk… _She thought._ Then why is he shirtless?_

"Yes?" The man asked. Sango looked at the floor then back at him. The man looked down, now realizing what he did. "Oh, forgive me, miss. I was just looking for Lord Inuyasha. We have sparring practice this afternoon and I didn't know if he'd be spending the day with Lady Kikyo." She groaned, not really caring why he was there.

"It's fine…uh."

"Miroku."

"Yeah…Lord Miroku."

"Just Miroku will do just fine." She smiled softly then dunked her rag back in the bucket and attempted to start over. However, the man kept looking at her while she did this; making her annoyed. "Yes?" The man chuckled a little.

"My apologies, I didn't get your name." Miroku didn't know why, but he was interested in this young woman. It could be her long brown hair that was tied at the end. Or, her face that looked very mature. Or perhaps it was her tom-boy demeanor that gave her a tough look. Whatever it was…

…He liked it…

It's not like he hasn't seen a woman, but he wanted to get to know this woman a little more. _Why haven't I seen this woman around the palace til now?_ He asked himself.

"…Sango."

"Sango…You have a very pretty name." Sango rolled her eyes.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to get back to work. I'm very busy and behind, as you can see." Miroku started to laugh.

"Of course…I guess I'll see you around then." He stuck his hand out to her. Sango shook it, like she did with many other guys, but Miroku did not let go. Instead he leaned down and placed a small kiss on her hand. He didn't care that it was wet, only that he would feel how soft she was. Sango blushed at this action. With one last smile, Miroku walked out of the room, leaving Sango speechless.

* * *

"Come on Kagome!" Shippo yelled, still running, happy he'd get to spend time with Kagome.

"Okay Shippo, but you have to be careful." Shippo was running so fast, he didn't see a certain royal walking his way until it was too late. He bumped into her, causing himself to fall.

"What?!" She shouted. Shippo looked up at her and bowed.

"I'm sorry Lady Kikyo."

"Why don't you watch where you're going you little rat?" This angered him.

"I'm a fox!" Kagome soon came running after him.

"Shippo, are you alright?" She asked.

"Well, well. Look who it is. It's the little half-breed girl that doesn't know how to hold wine correctly." Kagome glared at her, still mad about that night Kikyo made her look like a fool.

"Leave Kagome alone!" Shippo yelled. Kagome shushed him, trying not to start conflict.

"You and that disgusting rat get out of my sight." Kagome smirked to herself.

"Come Shippo. There's a hideous witch among us and she'll put a spell on us if we don't leave." He laughed and they started to walk away when Kagome was gripped by her upper arm.

"Apologize at once."

"Why?" Kikyo could no long control her anger; she slapped her in the face, the second time since she's been there. Kagome's eyes flashed red, her hand balled into a fist. Unable to let it go, her fist collided with Kikyo's jaw making her fall to the ground…

**JUST AS THE ROYALS ENTERED**

She soon calmed down; it wasn't until then that she realized what she done. She looked up to see **ALL** of the royals. Inutashio, Izayoi, Inuyasha, Miroku, Naraku, Kagura, Koga, Sesshomaru wasn't there…BUT WHO CARES?! That's enough to have Kagome scared. _Oh shit…_She cursed to herself.

"GAURDS!" Inutashio yelled. Kagome had no time to run; two demon guards immediately held her down. Naraku and Kagura picked up their daughter.

"Darling, are you alright." Kagura asked.

"No mother." Kikyo explained, tears coming out of her eyes…fake of course. "I was just walking to find Inuyasha and this girl attacked me." Kagome's jaw dropped.

"You lying bitch!" She yelled, trying to break free. One of the guards slapped her to make her stop.

"No!" Shippo yelled as he tried to hit the guard. "She's telling the truth."

"Shippo, come here." Inutashio said.

"No! Kikyo was being mean. Let Kagome go!" Inutashio then turned to Kikyo.

"What happened?" Kikyo looked at him with a stern face.

"Just as I said, I was looking for Inuyasha when this girl attacked me. All the boy did was laugh. I'm sure the two are very close. Why else would he stick up for her?"

"No father." Shippo said.

"Come here now." Instead of listening, he started clinging to Kagome. Inutashio looked at Kagome.

"And just what were you doing with Shippo? Izayoi told Sango to watch him." She couldn't speak, for she didn't know what to say. "Get Sango." He told one of the guards.

"What? NO!" She tried to wrestle the other guy off, but one demon was enough for her.

"Dearest," Izayoi tried to stop him. Maybe if she tried talking to him he'd go easy on both girls.

"Silence." He said to her, clearly pissed. There was no getting her out of this one. Izayoi's heart started to speed up; was this the day Kagome was to die?

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. Kagome was too far gone, and he knew that she was going to get it good. _This is the kind of this I was trying to avoid._ He thought to himself. He then looked at Kikyo, who was smiling to herself even though she was hurt.

"She's lying." He whispered, Miroku hearing him.

"What?" He whispered back.

"She's lying. I can smell it and so can my father."

"Then say something." He shook his head.

"My father is so stubborn. He won't listen. Plus it goes past this."

"What do you mean?" He shook his head again.

"I'll tell you later."

Sango was soon brought up and shoved by the guard in front of Inutashio.

"Why weren't you watching Shippo?" Sango looked at Kagome then back at him. She also, didn't know what to say. "Well?!"

"I-I…" She couldn't find her voice.

"Since you clearly can't listen to your superiors, I have no use for you here." Her eyes widened.

"Dearest!" Sango was going to be taken from her too? Both were her most precious servants and friends and to lose both was a heart break. "You can't…"

"Enough Izayoi." He looked back at Sango. "You will be sold to a bidder at the next upcoming slave auction." She started to cry. _I'm leaving...what about my brother?_ She thought. _What about Kagome? _She looked back at Kagome who was also crying.

'I'm so sorry.' Kagome mouthed to her. She nodded.

"If I may, my lord." Miroku said stepping up. This confused her as well as everyone else. "I'm sure the girls did not mean to disobey your wishes."

"Miroku, this does not concern…"

"However, if the one called Sango must leave, I'll gladly let her live with me." Sango was shocked. Sure they just met but she was still surprised he would do such a thing.

"Come again?"

"I am in need of a new servant. If you would like me to pay for her I will. You might still see her once every day since I still have sparring practice with Inuyasha, but I'd like it if you considered it."

"Lord Miroku." Naraku said stepping in. "Surely you must reconsider. It's obvious this girl has no respect for authority." Miroku smiled.

"Nonsense, it was an honest mistake." He turned back to Inutashio. "How about it, sir?"

"We'll talk more after this." He turned back to Kagome, thinking this time he could get rid of her once and for all. "You, on the other hand, will be punished severely." He looked at the guards. "Fifty lashes from each of you…with the chained whips." Kagome started to relax a little, for she's been whipped with it before, however she didn't like the look in his eyes. "And put that thing around her neck that was a gift from the Europeans. I believe it was called the Heretic's Fork." Her eyes then widened. She heard about it from rumors.

The Heretic's Fork consists of two forks set against each other that penetrated the flesh under the chin in one end and the upper chest in the other, strapped by the neck. It was bad enough Kagome was to be whipped but since she'll be weak from the beating, she but now, she'd be impaled. Not only that but she was pretty sure her demon could surivive it, so they might take it a step farther and put some kind of spell on the tool to make her die more quickly. He knew she wouldn't live from this for long, and this is what frightened her.

"Father!" Inuyasha said finally speaking up. However he was ignored.

"Get her out of my sight." Shippo cried harder, trying not to let go out Kagome, however one of the guards wriggled him off and put him in the arms of Izayoi, while the poor half demon was taken away. Inuyasha angrily stormed to his father.

"A word." Inutashio nodded, leading the way while Inuyasha followed, not before glaring at Kikyo. Izayoi followed while holding the crying Shippo, also glaring at the miko. She just ignored this and went in the way of her own family.

Sango fell to her knees and started bawling, forgetting Miroku was still there. She couldn't help it, her most precious friend was going to be killed and there was nothing anyone could do. She felt as if someone was ripping her heart out the pain was so great. She then felt pressure on her shoulder. Curious, she looked up to see Miroku giving her a sympathetic smile.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me. But…" As she started to imagine the torture Kagome would face, she cried harder. Miroku wiped her tears away.

"Please don't cry. I assure you, Inuyasha will help her." She shook her head.

"How can he help when he hates her just as much as his father? I've seen the way he treats her." Miroku smirked.

"Trust me."

* * *

Kagome was in the dungeon, standing while her arms were being held up by chains from the ceiling. While one guard was getting the chained whips prepared, the other was about to put the fork around her neck.

"Wait." They heard. The voice only made Kagome growl.

Koga

"Sir?" One of the guards said.

"I'd like a word with the girl before you proceed." They both nodded before leaving the room. Koga started to walk around Kagome, slowly.

"What a predicament you put yourself into." He chuckled. "I knew that _Inutrasha _couldn't protect you for long."

"What do you want?" She snarled.

"Only to get you out." She rolled her eyes for she knew there was a catch. She could feel his disgusting claws comb through her hair. "I could take you away and you don't have to worry about dying." He finally stopped in front of her, now caressing her cheek. "No one's going to care about a worthless little half breed. I'm the only chance you have. What do you say?" Instead of words, she spit directly in his face. Kagome watched him wipe it off, glaring daggers at him. To her surprise, he didn't retaliate. He just smirked. "Your loss than, you little bitch." He forcefully planted a hard kiss on her lips. She snatched her head away as she watched him walk back out the door. Her heart dropped as she heard his fateful words.

"_You may proceed."_

* * *

"Just what are you thinking?!" Inuyasha yelled while his father was relaxing on his throne. "You could smell that wench lying from a mile away and you send Kagome to die?"

"I was thinking this would be a way to get rid of her." He said nonchalantly. "Besides, she hurt your fiancé."

"I ain't marrying that bitch!"

"You watch your tone, Inuyasha. I'm still king…I still have the final say."

"Really dearest, you're being too extreme." Izayoi tried to interject while consulting a crying fox. "I knew Kagome would never do something like that if it was absolutely necessary. You're being unreasonable."

"I let her live long enough. I'm grown tired of this. It should have been taking care of years ago."

"Father…" Inuyasha started. "Kagome better not die."

"And what does it matter to you Inuyasha? You said yourself the girl meant nothing to you…in yet…you trying so hard to keep her alive. Why is that?" Inuyasha said nothing. Instead he walked out. Izayoi turned to her husband, Shippo still crying in her arms.

"It must feel good to have your own family against you."

"This is for the benefit of the family!"

"I don't care what that fortune predicted. Kagome is a wonderful person." Before she could walk out, she was gripped by her upper arm by her mate.

"Wonderful? Because of her, my sons and wife despise me." She snatched away from him.

"You did that to yourself." She hissed before walking away, leaving Inutashio to himself.

Inuyasha raced toward the dungeons. _I don't give a fuck what my father says…what's he gonna do to me anyway?_ He thought approaching the door the two guards were at. The same guards that carried out the punishment.

"My lord." They both said, bowing on cue.

"Is she still alive?" He asked.

"Yes, but barely, my lord." One said. "We whipped her with the chains but she refuses to put her head down. She's tired so it's only a matter of time before she's impaled." _Good…_ He thought.

"Out of the way." He pushed them and enter the door, what he saw horrified him. Kagome was bleeding heavily down her back. Sweat covered her body while tears came down her face. She was trembling, trying desperately to keep her head up so her chin wouldn't be impaled by the fork. However she was exhausted…weak…and was on the verge of putting her head down.

"Release her." Inuyasha said.

"But my lord-"

"I said let her fucking go!" He yelled, losing his patients. Unfortunately, the guards had no say to what Inuyasha orders. He was still the lord of this house. One took the fork from around Kagome's neck, allowing her to put her head down, while the other unchained her arms. She collapsed at Inuyasha's feet. He picked her up, making her cringe, and started to walk away.

"My lord…if your father asks…"

"Tell him. I don't care." With that, he was out. Hurriedly, he practically ran to his room, just to avoid his father. Once he was inside, he placed Kagome on his bed, on her stomach since her back was covered in opened wounds. He then left for a brief second, only to return with a bowl of warm water and a couple strips of rags. He soaked them, then carefully placed them on her back. She winced at the sudden contact. Inuyasha hated how much pain she was feeling, but there was nothing much he could do.

Kagome's eyes were closed the entire time. She was too focused on staying alive to realize who it was that helped her. Slowly, her eyes opened. When she realized it was Inuyasha, she looked, surprised. _He's the one who saved me?_ She thought, his eyes soon meeting hers.

"Hey." He said, continuing to place the rags on her.

"I-Inuyasha…" She winced at the pain she felt on her back.

"Shh…rest, Kagome. You'll stay in here for a while." A few tears dropped from her eyes, as she tried to relax a bit.

"W-why did you save m-me?" He smirked a little.

"Cause you're my mate." Her heart sped up. She still didn't like him…right…she was happy he did something like that for her. Even if her heart was pounding, and her cheeks were heating up. Even if his eyes looked soft and caring, as if he really liked her. Even if he was treating her as his mate, she couldn't like him.

"Inuyasha…I-"

"Shh…" He said before taking his sheets and covering her. He then kneeled back down at her eye level and combed through her hair with his hand.

"I want you to sleep now. I'll protect you from now on. No one else will hurt you." She gave him a weak smile then took his hand in her and squeezed it tightly. She closed her eyes, one final tear droping down her cheek. He wiped it with his thumb.

"Thank you…" She whispered before sleep took over her body.

.

.

~~~~~My CoMmEnTs~~~~~

_08-13-2012_

Hii...lol...i know it took sooo long for me to update...forgive me...

Thank you oh so much for being pacient with me but we need to speed things up... so I'll give yall a little help to speed up my updating...

5 Reviews: Update when I want

10 Reviews: A month

15 Reviews: A week

20 Reviews: Couple days

Hope that helps. Love you all...


	8. Another Chance

_Recall: "W-why did you save m-me?" He smirked a little._

_"Cause you're my mate." Her heart sped up. She still didn't like him…right…she was happy he did something like that for her. Even if her heart was pounding, and her cheeks were heating up. Even if his eyes looked soft and caring, as if he really liked her. Even if he was treating her as his mate, she couldn't like him._

_"Inuyasha…I-"_

_"Shh…" He said before taking his sheets and covering her. He then kneeled back down at her eye level and combed through her hair with his hand._

_"I want you to sleep now. I'll protect you from now on. No one else will hurt you." She gave him a weak smile then took his hand in her and squeezed it tightly. She closed her eyes, one final tear dropping down her cheek. He wiped it with his thumb._

_"Thank you…" She whispered before sleep took over her body._

Chapter 8: Another Chance

_She was running…all she could see was fire and smoke. All she could hear were the cries and screams of people. The scent of blood clogged her nose; the smog in the air brought tears._

"_Kagome!" She turned around as her name was called; more tears falling when she saw who it was. _

"_M-mother?" Suddenly, a figure took her mother by the head and snapped her neck. "Mother!" Kagome yelled, hoping…praying to get a reply…but no, the response never came. She looked at the figure in fear, his red eyes glaring at her, death written all over his face._

_Inutashio_

"_Kill the child!" He ordered. Kagome ran as fast as she could. She wouldn't end up like her mother...She couldn't. Her death would be in vain if she died now… However the faster she ran, the closer the demons were approaching._

"_No! Leave me alone!" She screamed, though all was in vain. It was getting darker, and darker. She couldn't breathe…couldn't see…all she could do was run. Closer and closer…the demons almost had her…out of nowhere…she heard it…yes her name…someone was calling her…faster Kagome ran until the figure calling her was holding her…the demons disappeared…she clung to the figure tightly, their arms holding onto her just as desperate…_

"_I'll always protect you."_

_It was Inuyasha_

Kagome's eyes shot open, her nightmare coming to an end. She panted softly, trying to forget about the horrific things she saw, all linking to the day of her mother's death. Her hand came to her chest, as if trying to calm it down.

"It was just a nightmare." She whispered to herself. She then tried to get up when there was immediate pain. She winced before lying back down. "Who's room am I in anyways?" She looked around the room a bit before it dawned on her.

Inuyasha

As if on cue, Inuyasha came in with a bowl of soup.

"Good morning beautiful." Kagome fought to hold in a smile.

"Good morning." She said softly, trying to sit up; immediately groaning in pain. At an instant, Inuyasha set the tray down and was at her side.

"Don't get up. You still need to rest."

"I'm fine." He then stopped her by softly laying her back down.

"Stop it. You are in no position to walk around." Kagome said nothing, instead relaxed a little. "Here" He brought the soup closer to her, causing her to make a face.

"What is that?"

"Just eat it. You'll feel better." She started to analyze it.

"But…it smells really…really bad. And it's green…"

"Will you eat it already…" He said with aggravation. "I made it for you so you'd get better." Kagome couldn't help but notice how red his cheeks are from blushing. This made her feel a little bad now. _He made it for me…the least I can do is try to eat it._ She hesitantly took it from the tray and started drinking it rather than using her spoon. The taste was horrible, but she rather it be over and done with it rather than taking small bites. Soon she was finished, shivering in disgust from the taste. Inuyasha laughed at her while taking the bowl from her hands.

"It's not funny." She pouted. He smiled while clearing the dishes, replacing them with a large bowl of hot water, rags already dipped in.

"I gotta change your bandages now." Kagome groaned. She'd have to do a lot of moving around which was going to hurt. Inuyasha lifted her up slightly. Though she made no sound indicated she was in pain, she was biting her bottom lip as if holding it in. He went to lift her shirt when she slapped his hand away.

"No." He groaned.

"It's not the first time I changed them." Kagome looked at him suspiciously. "How do you expect me to change them with your shirt still on?" She was hesitant, but reluctantly let him take off her shirt. He then carefully took off her old bandages. The wounds on her back were still oozing, but that was to be expected. Slowly started to clean them, making it a little hard for Kagome, she couldn't help but to hold on to him. Inuyasha looked at her with concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Please hurry." With a nod, he continued.

"H-how long was I asleep." Kagome asked, trying to get her mind off the pain.

"About two days." He answered, reaching over to get some herbs. Kagome looked at him in shock.

"Are you serious?" He nodded while applying it to her back. "And no one knows of this?"

"Miroku and Sango know about it. I was considering telling my mother and Shippo later today or even tomorrow." Kagome looked worried.

"A-and what of your father?" Inuyasha took the new bandages and began to wrap them around her.

"What about him?"

"Doesn't he know I'm still alive?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" She almost shouted impatiently.

"Calm down, Kagome." Inuyasha tried to lie back down, but this information had her so scared, her injuries were the last thing on her mind.

"I will not. Are you kidding me? You mean to tell me that those guards and you neglected to tell the king I'm still alive?"

"Hey, I was too worried about you to care about letting my father know. Besides, he didn't ask anyone, so what's the point in telling him?"

"Yeah…very smart; and what exactly is 'daddy dearest' gonna do when he finds out I'm still alive?" Inuyasha grunted.

"We'll worry about that when it happens." Kagome glared at him for a while before making a move to get up. Once on her feet, pain shot through her legs, up her spine. She would have fallen if Inuyasha wasn't there to catch her. "Didn't I tell you not to get up?"

"What do you expect? I can't stay here; your father will come in here and slice my neck where I lay." He laid her back on the bed.

"I told you, no one's gonna hurt you while I'm here." Kagome looked away from his eyes, refusing to believe such a promise.

"You'd risk going against your people for the life of a dirty half breed?" Inuyasha took her by the chin and gentle made her look at him.

"I'd risk everything I have for my mate." She blushed.

"That's a big promise, Inuyasha." His hand caressed the side of her face.

"I intend to keep it." He whispered before pressing his lips against hers. Kagome gasped, allowing his tongue to swirl around hers. _I can't kiss him…_She thought, trying to think rationally; however her heart was beating faster and faster._ I shouldn't kiss him._ Even though she tried to dismiss the affection burning inside her, like she had so many times, Kagome couldn't help wrapping her arms around him kissing him back.

* * *

Sesshomaru was walking around in his private garden, attempting to clear his head. The fresh smell of morning dew, followed by a cool breeze should be able to get his mind off of a certain maid of his. Unfortunately it wasn't doing any good. He still could feel her presence, her scent still lingered around him.

_Rin_

Days ago it was the celebration of her birth. Though he did not acknowledge it, he knew it was her day. He noticed some of the other maids giving her stupid gifts, like hair pins, hand sewn scarves, a stringed necklace with a couple beads. All equal in value…worthless…Rin however, treated them like gold. Sesshomaru scoffed, very confused of the young girl's personality. Usually women wanted expensive jewelry, silk clothing, and antique items; however she was perfectly content with the presents she received. He could give her things that…

He stopped walking; realizing his mind was on her, again.

_This is becoming an annoyance. _He thought while admiring the flowers…Since Rin was now the legal age to be mated in both human and demon law, his demon was getting pushy…He knew this was going to turn out to be a problem. Even of the night of her day, he found himself waking in the middle of the night, getting out of his bed, going to hers just staring at her sleeping form. He would did this for hours before returning back to his slumber. Sesshomaru was highly disgusted with himself; this foolishness for a little human girl.

All of a sudden…he smelt it…yes her scent. He had been so caught up trying to get away from her he completely forgot that this was one of her daily chores. But, he also sensed an intruder… someone who definitely didn't belong in his private gardens. He inhaled deeply, knowing all too well who it was.

Kagura

What was she doing in his private gardens? No one was allowed to be there with the exception of Rin of course. This was his place where he could come and relax, not for everyone to enjoy themselves. That was the reason for having a public garden. Not only that but what was she doing with Rin. He sensed some hatred from her towards Rin that night when she wanted to 'explore' his library. Whatever the reason, he wanted her out and away from Rin.

Rin was walking around with her water can, watering some of the flowers like she did every morning. She absolutely adored this chore. Being alone, admiring the beauty, and she was pleased that Sesshomaru gave her the privilege of performing this task where as everyone else was excluded. _It's almost like he trusts me._ She thought. _But, he doesn't trust anyone…right?_ Rin soon came to the lilies and smiled. _This is my favorite flower._

"What are you doing here, girl?" She heard, knowing full well that the voice did not belong to Sesshomaru. She turned around to face Kagura. Rin started to get nervous for she already knew that Kagura didn't like her. The reason being…she had no idea.

"This is a daily chore of mine, my lady." Rin answered in an almost quiet tone. "But, you shouldn't be here, my lady. This is Lord Sesshomaru's private garden and-"

"Oh hush girl." Kagura interrupted while fanning herself with an expensive fan. "I know all too well that this is his private gardens, so I came looking for him. Surely he won't punish me for disobeying his wishes like a tired slave." Rin nodded, wanting nothing more than to be away from this woman.

"Well, please excuse me, my lady. I must continue watering the flowers." She bowed before attempting to finish her work. Kagura however, wasn't going to be leaving any time soon. Instead she watched Rin, hatred clearly in her eyes, it was making her uncomfortable. "Is there something I can do for you?" She asked breaking the silence. Kagura snorted.

"I don't know what kind of mystery Sesshomaru sees in you. But, you must be worth something since you are treated differently than other slaves. I wonder how you achieved that." Her eyes widened as she turned to face her once more.

"I beg your pardon?" Kagura smirked.

"Oh come now girl; surely you aren't that young that you don't know what I'm talking about. Just how many times have you laid with him before you had him under your spell?" Rin's jaw dropped. Never had she been so insulted in her life.

"My lady, I have never committed such an act with anyone."

"Yes…I suppose you want everyone to believe that you're innocent. But I'm no fool. I've noticed the looks you are given by him. And his actions toward you differ from the rest of the slaves."

"I don't know what you mean." She was then grasped by her upper arm, harshly.

"You lie." Kagura sneered. "What have you done for him?" Before she could answer Kagura's hand was suddenly released from her and Sesshomaru was standing between them. This surprised both women for neither of them heard or even saw him.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin started. "I-"

"Hush Rin." He said almost in a whisper before turning to Kagura. "What are you doing here? This is my private garden, surely you were informed." She glared at Rin, who kept her head down, before turning back to Sesshomaru.

"I was."

"Then what are you doing here?" She raised her eye brow slightly.

"Hm…so I am not welcomed in your gardens but a low life slave may come and go as she pleases?" Kagura huffed. Sesshomaru was doing his best not to growl at her for being disrespectful to him and to Rin. He turned to the young girl.

"Wait for me in my room." This made Rin glad because she would be away from Kagura. But, at the same time she was puzzled. Why didn't he just send her to complete the rest of the chores? Never the less, she bowed and walked away from the royals. Sesshomaru then turned back to Kagura.

"You are a guest to my father and half-brother, also an important lady. You'd do best to show respect to others when you are notified of where you can and can't go in the home of another." He went to walk away from her when she blocked him from leaving.

"You can't have her…" Kagura said in a dark voice. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"She's a slave. You can't be with her." He scoffed at her.

"It's amusing to think that you have some sort of control over me."

"I won't let you."

"I don't recall asking your permission." He turned to walk away.

"I'm quite serious. You can't have her." Sesshomaru stopped for a second to pluck one of the lilies from his garden.

"And you can't have me." With an expression of disbelief, Kagura watched Sesshomaru leave.

* * *

Sango cried out in joy when she saw Kagome. That afternoon, Miroku informed her of Kagome's state and she immediately wanted to see her to confirm the truth. As quickly and quietly as he could, Miroku escorted her to Inuyasha's room. Sango immediately ran to her side and gave her the biggest hug.

"Oh Kagome, I was so worried." She said, crying on her shoulder. Kagome gave a weak smile, patting Sango on the back.

"It's okay Sango. We're both fine."

"But, it's my fault." Kagome then frowned.

"No, it was that little brat of a princess that made my demon come out." Sango made a face of disgust.

"I want to wring her little neck for what she's done to us." She chuckled.

"You said it." Kagome hugged her once again, Sango gladly returning it. Then she gasped.

"Wait…does the king no you're here?" Kagome laughed nervously.

"Um…well…"

"Oh Kagome…really; He doesn't know you're alive?"

"Hey…don't blame me. It's all Inuyasha's fault. I just woke up today, and he had two days to say something to his father."

"You can't stay here. He'll kill you."

"What exactly am I supposed to do?"

"Come with Miroku and me. We can keep you safe. He won't say no, I'm sure of it. He's a really good man, even though he can be silly at times." The comment made Kagome smile a little.

"Wow Sango; has someone taken a liking to her new master?" She blushed.

"O-of course not; I just appreciate what he's done for me. And I know he won't turn you away. Please Kagome."

"But for how long? As blind as he is, I'm sure sooner or later he's gonna figure I'm alive. Then it's you two that's in trouble."

"But we must think of something. Please Kagome…" She held her hands tightly. "You're my best friend. That prophecy that the king has mentioned…H-he's wrong. You'd never kill anyone unless self-defense. I know who you are. So you can't die."

"But I can't live like this forever…hiding…afraid every day that I might die. But, you are right…If I don't leave the king will find out. And I doubt he'll give a second thought about killing me." Sango rested her head on Kagome's shoulder, her cries muffling.

* * *

Sesshomaru entered the room, just as Rin finished cleaning up the room a little. She stopped in front of him and bowed, giving a weak smile. He didn't like it; she was always happy and cheery, but that conversation with Kagura really made her sad. He could tell because her eyes were a little red and puffy; not to mention she was holding back the tears that still remained. Sesshomaru revealed the white lily from behind his back, and placed it in her hair. This made Rin blush since she wasn't expecting something like this from him.

"I believe the white lily suits you better than the orange one."

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." She said softly, a tear finally dropping. Sesshomaru brushed it away with his thumb.

"You needn't waste your tears for the likes of her. Her jealousy of you is apparent."

"But, I don't understand my lord. Why would she be jealous of me? She's a lady of high standard and I'm…" She paused and looked away. Sesshomaru softly lifted her chin up, their eyes meeting.

"You're beautiful and innocent. That's why she's jealous of you." Rin gasped. _He thinks I'm beautiful._ She thought. She then noticed how dangerously close Sesshomaru's face was to hers. His head was touching hers, one hand holding up her face while the other was on her upper arm. The touching was somewhat intimate; embarrassed at the contact, she looked away from him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"N-nothing my lord; I-I just realized that I have to continue with my chores." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Very well." He released his hold on her, the sensation disappearing. She started to walk away, opening the door. "Don't forget about playing your violin later on." She smiled a little, turning to face him.

"I'll never forget the violin. That's our time." She bowed then closed the door behind her. Sesshomaru started at the door, thinking about what she said. _Our time…_He thought…_I like that…_

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku were outside, practicing with their sparring. Miroku used his staff as his weapon while Inuyasha just used his hands, being that they were enough. He unleashed several punches, all over which Miroku blocked. Finding an opening, Miroku went to hit him with his staff but Inuyasha jumped in the air, using his demon powers. Miroku stopped for a second trying to catch his breath.

"Would you just listen to me Inuyasha?" Inuyasha came back down, his fist almost coming in contact with Miroku's face; however he did a backwards flip to avoid it.

"Out of the question, Miroku." He said, running to Miroku, trying to slice his staff.

"All I'm saying is that you take it into consideration."

"No!" He punched Miroku in the stomach, without that much force, then again in the face. "Kagome is my mate so I'm gonna protect her." Miroku, punched Inuyasha back, hitting him with his staff as well.

"Don't be a fool. Your father will find out, and when he does she'll die." He wiped the corner of his mouth. "Kagome can stay with me for the time being. And you can visit any time." Inuyasha scoffed. "It's not like a live far. It'll be a simple jog for you."

"You don't understand Miroku." Inuyasha walked away from him then stopped. He sighed before continuing his train of thought. "Kagome is just now opening to me. It's my fault it took so long but she kind of trusts me a little. And now I have to send her away just like that? What kind of mate am I if I don't at least attempt to protect her?" Miroku came up and patted him on the back.

"You aren't leaving her. This adjustment is only temporary until we can figure something out. Sango will be happy to have her. And I'll have something made for her so the King can't track down her scent."

"What about the guards? If my father asks them he'll know she's alive." Miroku smirked.

"You leave them to me." Inuyasha had to let out a frustrated groan. He didn't want Kagome to be taken away from him, not when she's started to accept him. But, he wanted her to live, and staying there was a gamble. The extra food he'd have to bring, the explanation of why he doesn't need a new maid. Although Kikyo left that morning, he'd have to see her again the following week. He growled softly.

"Do you have something on you now that will conceal her scent?" Miroku smirked and pulled out a beautiful purple necklace from his pocket.

"I knew this would come in handy." Inuyasha took it from him, and then grasped it.

"Give me one more night with her." Miroku groaned.

"Inuyasha…the longer we wait…"

"I know but, just one night. I want to explain everything to her. You arrive at dawn to get her." He sighed.

"Fine." They shook hands. "I'll take care of the guards now, in case your father asks sooner than expected."

"Yeah…thanks a lot Miroku."

"Nothing to worry about, it'll be fine." Miroku said, running in the direction of the palace. Inuyasha sat on the ground and looked at the sky, thinking about his mate. _Just one night, and we have to separate._ He thought, punching the ground. He prayed that the plan would work because he'd didn't know how he'd live if Kagome's life was taken away from him.

.

.

~~~~~My CoMmEnTs~~~~~

Yeah I lied…let me explain though….

Okay one…I started a new chapter "A Vampire's Lust" then I got sooo many reviews (thank you very much) so I did stop and started this chapter…but THEN…school started…projects…I get a second job…yeah crazy cheese. So I apologize. Thankfully…school is almost over so I can go back to regular routines. If you can like send me in a private message which story you want me to do a chapter for next then I'll def get to it…but it's by majority k? So don't get mad when the story you wanted next isn't up for next time. for now my offer still stands and this time I'll try my hardest to commit to what I promise. But I'm changing the rules a little to see how much you love the story…haha…I'm evil...

5 Reviews: Update when I want

10 Reviews: A month

25 Reviews: Two weeks

50 Reviews: A week

Thank you people…Once again I really…really…am sorry it took soo long


	9. Lovely Night

_Recall: "Give me one more night with her." Miroku groaned._

_"Inuyasha…the longer we wait…"_

_"I know but, just one night. I want to explain everything to her. You arrive at dawn to get her." He sighed._

_"Fine." They shook hands. "I'll take care of the guards now, in case your father asks sooner than expected."_

_"Yeah…thanks a lot Miroku."_

_"Nothing to worry about, it'll be fine." Miroku said, running in the direction of the palace. Inuyasha sat on the ground and looked at the sky, thinking about his mate. __**Just one night, and we have to separate. **__He thought, punching the ground. He prayed that the plan would work because he'd didn't know how he'd live if Kagome's life was taken away from him._

Chapter 9: Lovely Night

The sun finally set...Inuyasha groaned to himself, looking out the window to see the moon in the sun's place. He then looked down to see Kagome. She was sleeping soundly on his lap, he couldn't help but to caress her cheek. He sighed heavily...tonight they would have to part, and make up some arrangement so that he could still see her with out his father ever finding out. Inuyasha took her hand in his hand and squeezed it softly. He didn't want to be away from Kagome...not even for a minute. What if something terrible happened, and she needed him more than ever?

Kagome turned over in her sleep, trying to get a little more comfortable. Inuyasha smiled to himself a little. He knew she had to be away from the palace, it was the only way to keep her safe. He was just going to have to trust Miroku and Sango enough to be there for her in her time of need.

She didn't know the plan, so he didn't know how she was going to react when he breaks the news to her. And he didn't have a lot of time since Miroku would pick her up at dawn. No...he had to get this over with. Knowing her, she was probably going to get mad at him, making decisions for her with out her permission. But, she was the one that said she shouldn't stay here in the first place. _It's now or never..._ He thought to himself.

"Kagome." He whispered. She stirred a little. "Kagome..." This time she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hmm...?" She rubbed them a couple times, her ears popping up. He leaned over and kissed her head. "What's up?" She asked barely awake.

"Come on."

"Huh?"

"I'm taking you outside."

"But...it's night time..."

"I know, that's why we have to leave now." Kagome was still a little confused, but she tried sitting up. She was healing rapidly, at least her head didn't hurt, nor did it hurt to sit up. When she went to stand up she cringed a little then immediately sat back down. It still effected her back every time she stood up.

"You know better." He said, opening the door to the balcony.

"What?" He grabbed a bag and put it around his shoulder.

"I don't want you standing yet."

"Then how am I suppose to get up." She whined. He chuckled and pecked her on the lips.

"I meant wake up, not jump out of bed." Kagome made a face in a teasing manor, making Inuyasha pick her up and spinning her around; being careful of her injuries. She giggled softly, trying not to expose herself to the castle.

Inuyasha walked out onto the balcony, not forgetting to kick the door closed. He then jumped off the balcony and glided in mid-air. Kagome looked at the stars; they looked so beautiful, and the wind felt so nice. She inhaled deeply getting a whiff of fresh air. She then looked at Inuyasha. He looked, strangely unhappy for some reason. Wasn't this what he wanted? For them to be together...At this time they were together, alone. Then why did he look so unhappy?

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"Your favorite place." Inuyasha answered. She looked at him confused.

"How do you know where my favorite place is?" He shrugged.

"I just know." Pretty soon, he landed on the ground, and started to sprint to his destination. It wasn't long before they arrived at the lake. This was perfect since it was surrounded by trees and none of the royals come out there. It wouldn't surprise Kagome if they didn't even know it existed. But how did Inuyasha figure it out.

"You had to have seen me come here. There's no way you knew about this place." He placed her on the ground, next to a tree to support her.

"Okay...okay...I might have seen you come here from time to time." Her jaw dropped and then hit him playfully.

"You jerk, no one was suppose to know."

"Hmph, it's not like you tried to hide it. You didn't run here you just walked...so..." She crossed her arms and looked away from him. "So what you're mad at me?"

"Maybe..." He smirked before taking her hand and kissing it. "I'm truly sorry my lady..." He then picked one of the wildflowers next to them, holding it out to her. "I was just so fascinated by your beauty, I couldn't look away." Kagome blushed, taking the flower.

"My beauty...in yet you couldn't stop hitting me when we were younger."

"Love taps." She chuckled.

"More like abuse." He sat closer to her.

"In all honesty, I'd have to say it was me listening to my father." Her smile dimmed.

"Oh..."

"...I know he means well...It's just he's doing everything wrong."

"Completely." He took both of her hands in his.

"I know that I can only get so far, but...i want you to know how deeply sorry I am for what I've done to you. I was stupid, and didn't know how to express myself." She blushed a little.

"Wow, a serious apology." He looked away.

"Hmph, don't look too much into it. It's not that serious."

"It is to me. You've...treated me like shit all my life. To hear a sincere apology means a lot to me." It was quiet for a couple seconds until Inuyasha spoke up.

"...You won't forget what I've. I understand that...but I'd like to get to know you better so I can hear everything I missed out on." She looked at him in disbelief for a second before she smiled.

"Alright, but in turn, I want to learn everything about you."

"But don't you-"

"Yes being your maid and punching bag, there are stuff I know about you, but there are also some things I don't know."

"Alright, how about you go first?"

"Me? It was your idea."

"Hmph...I am soon to be king. Therefore it is up to me who goes first or not." She crossed her arms.

"Well...I don't really have to know anything about you. I'll just refuse to say anything until you go first. To bad...think of all the things you don't know about me." He glared at her as she smiled mischievously.

"Such a fucking tease...fine. Um...favorite color." She just stared at him. "What?"

"Couldn't have come with a more creative question."

"It's something I don't know." She huffed.

"Green...Yours is obviously red." He frowned.

"Well if your so smart, let's see you come up with a question." She thought for a second.

"What was going through your head the first time you met me." He looked at her with a blank expression. _So she remembers that day...fuck..._ He sighed heavily.

"Confusion, since I've never seen you. Jealousy...my mother was paying attention to you instead of bothering me. Powerful, knowing that since you were a peasant I had control over you...denial..." He stopped.

"Why denial?" He said nothing. _I lied to myself, pretending you were evil. Anything that could make me hate you. So I could impress my father._ He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"That would be two questions darling." She sucked her teeth.

"Fine...your turn. This time, be a little more creative." He smirked.

"Whatever...why did you always come here by yourself? Hell, Sango doesn't even know about this place." Kagome looked down before bringing her knees close to her.

"I needed to be alone. Get away from reality..." She looked up at the sky. "...I never really had a peaceful state of mind, until I was here." She then lifted the fower to her nose, softly inhaling the scent. "I love flowers...they remind me of my mom." Inuyasha looked at her sadly. She looked at him. "It's your turn."

"Um...whatever happened to your mom." She looked at him shocked.

"You mean you don't know."

"Know what." She looked away.

"I don't know why I'm surprised. He wasn't going to tell you."

"Tell me what." She looked into his eyes, a tear falling down her face.

"Your father killed her." His eyes widened. _What..._ "...He killed her...because she wouldn't give me up." More tears dropped from her eyes as she held her hands to her heart; the memories coming back at once. "I saw the entire thing...My mom didn't know I was listening. He said I was going to be evaluated and if I was the wrong girl I could come back home...but my mother didn't want to take the chance. So...she lost her life." Inuyasha didn't know what to say. How could his father do such a thing...

"Kagome...I-"

"I doubt you were suppose to know...The only reason why your mother knows, is because I told her as soon as I met her."

"If I would have known-"

"Don't..." She inhaled deeply, drying her eyes. "...don't pity me. I'm glad you didn't know. I didn't need anyone's pity. Kaede pitied me...your mother...Sango...I love them all, but the apologies...the constant sadness they felt when they looked at me. I didn't want that. So don't you start as well." He only nodded. _It's the least I can do for her..._ He thought to himself.

"It's your turn." She nodded, trying to compose herself.

"What do you regret the most?" He then held her hand. Maybe he could tell her some of the truth...

"Lying to myself. Saying everyday that I care nothing about you." She gasped. "I knew I was lying. I didn't want to get close to you. I didn't want to desire you. I didn't want to love you..." She blushed as he looked deep into her eyes. "But I do." She looked at her fingers.

"Oh..." This was starting to get embarrassing for her.

"You don't love me though right." He asked. She sighed heavily.

"I-"

"I've accepted that." His bangs covered his eyes. "I fucked up my chances too many times. You can't possibly love me from the hell I caused you. But, maybe overtime you could like me a little more." She inhaled. _I can't believe I'm gonna say this..._She thought to herself.

"I-I..." He looked at her confused. "I liked you when I realized it was you that saved me." Inuyasha blushed, his heart speeding up a bit. "True...I didn't have the greatest life when I got here, and you weren't that big of help." Her words were harsh to him. "But...It's almost as if you redeemed yourself when you saved me from death. I just...saw you as a different person. Not as an enemy, but almost like a friend." Inuyasha smiled to himself.

"It would be your turn now." She had to think for a second. The questions were getting a little too personal, but why stop now.

"W-when did you decide that you wanted me as your mate?" He smirked.

"I gotta think about this."

"Why?"

"I've thought plenty of times that you'd make a perfect mate, even when we were young." He chuckled softly. "I remember I had a fever when I was 13. You hated it, but you had to make me soup, and I made you feed me." She smiled, remembering that day.

"You were such an asshole."

"Hmph, and then I suddenly made you leave, when I was half way finished with the bowl." She nodded. "That was because I thought about you doing this when I mated you." Kagome smiled nervously. _This is like...what the 5th time he confessed to me..._ She thought. "That was probably the first time I thought of it. Weeks ago, when I told you in my room...that's when I was sure." She surprised him when she laid her head down into his lap.

"Hm...it's your turn." He had to think for a minute.

"How many ways did you want to kill me." She laughed.

"A thousand and one." He laughed at her response. "Of course, I had plenty of oppurtunities."

"Thought long and hard about it, huh?"

"Well..." She shrugged.

"It turn." He tugged on one of her ears, making her swat his hand.

"Okay, okay...um...what exactly do you find attractive about me?"

"Everything." He responded almost immediately. She gave him a face.

"Well be specific. You say everything then you're not even trying."

"But, you're absolutely flawless." She blushed. "Yeah right, fine, what do you hate about me."

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"I'm serious."

"Stupid...there has to be something."

"Okay, I hate how you resist me. Just willingly become my mate-"

"Oh shut up." He laughed.

"I honestly can't think of anything that I can hate about you."

"Whatever."

"I guess it's my turn."

"I guess so."

"Hmph...okay...Will you let me court you?" This time, Kagome got up, wondering if she really just heard what she heard.

"I'm sorry?"

"Let me court you."

"You and I both know you're engage to that little priss."

"Don't even joke like that."

"I'm not. At least, that's how your father sees it."

"I don't care..."

"I'm sure you don't. Speaking of this, what's he gonna do when he smells me all over you." Inuyasha pulled out a necklace from out of his shirt. It was beads, but she didn't get the reference.

"Miroku gave these to me. It neutralizes all scents on me. He won't smell you."

"Nice..."

"That reminds me..." He went into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a purple gem. "This is yours. It almost has the same effect, only it blocks out your scent entirely." She blushed as he put it around her neck. "This way he won't track down your scent when you leave." She looked at him in disbelief.

"W-what do you mean?" He sighed heavily, hating having to do this.

"You're not safe with me...I really brought you here so we can have time alone before you leave."

"W-where am I going?"

"Miroku is picking you up at dawn." She looked at the sky. The sun was just about to rise.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to ruin our night." She rolled her eyes.

"So, I'm just out of your life at this point?"

"Hmph, don't be stupid. As if I'd get rid of you now, of all times. You're staying with Miroku, but once in a while, we'll meet each other here...when you feel better that is. Until then, we'll be writing letters...anything...but you will never be out of my life." Kagome nodded, not really having a choice in the matter.

"Okay." She said sadly. Inuyasha then wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Trust me, Kagome. I don't want you to leave. But, this is the only way to protect you. I need to keep you safe so we can be together in the future." She laughed coldly.

"You're promising impossible things again."

"I'm not." He almost shouted. "I'm promising you what's going to happen." She relaxed her head on his shoulder. "Once we get everything situated, you'll be my mate. Then we can truely be together, okay." She didn't know if she really wanted to be his mate, but that didn't stop her head from nodding. Inuyasha pulled away, placing a passionate kiss on her lips. She couldnt help but return the same passion to him...secretly never wanting to let him go.

Soon, they met up with Miroku, who had a horse waiting. Inuyasha helped Kagome onto the horse, the pain in his heart making him feel sick.

"I'm hating this, Kagome." He whispered, Miroku's human ears not hearing a thing. Kagome gave a weak smile.

"I'll be okay." She answered back with a weak smile, trying not to let out a tear. Inuyasha squeezed her hand, not letting go. He turned to Miroku.

"You keep her safe."

"Don't worry." He answered. "She'll be fine." Miroku then snapped the reins on the horse. Inuyasha held onto Kagome's hand until it slipped out from his. As they rode, she snapped her head away from Inuyasha, her tears finally streaming down her face.

Inuyasha watched as his love left his sight..._It's for the best_...

.

.

~~~~~My CoMmEnTs~~~~~

_4-27-2013_

What do you think? I actually cried a few times writing this lol...sad aren't I...sorry again for not updating sooner, I've been swamped with projects. I'm trying...

5 Reviews: Update when I want

10 Reviews: Update in a month

20 Reviews: Update in two weeks

40 Reviews: Update in a week

Seriously, I'd do better updating if I didn't have all these projects :(


End file.
